To love once again
by Fellfie
Summary: AU Yami verbringt seine Weihnachsferien bei Verwandten und macht dort eine ziemlich ungewöhnliche Bekanntschaft... YamixYugi [BEENDET]
1. Teil 1

Die Idee hierzu ist mir gekommen, als ich faul auf der Couch gelegen, mich vom Schulstress erholt und mir den Film „The Others" angesehen habe. Und weil ich mein spontanes Plotbunny nicht mehr losgeworden bin, habe ich mich eben hingesetzt und angefangen zu schreiben ^^ 

Sollte eigentlich nur eine kurze One-Shot werden, ist aber etwas ausgeartet ^^** Gebt Yami und Yugi die Schuld! =)

Autorin: Fellfie

E-mail: Fellfie@gmx.net

Teil: 1/2

Disclaimer: Yami gehört nicht mir. Yugi auch nicht. Das Millenniumspuzzle ist auch nicht meine Erfindung T.T Celeste, die namenlosen Dienstmädchen, der namenlose Koch, Peter und Eleanore gehören zwar mir, aber ich würde sie  gerne eintauschen .**

Pärchen: Yami x Yugi

Warnung: OOC, AU, sad, rape (Andeutung), sap (ein wenig), lemon (die erste Lemon-Szene, die ich zu klassischer Musik geschrieben habe (1.Satz von Mozarts 40. Symphonie) ^^ )

– Gedanken –

[1] = längere Anmerkung am Ende der Story

To love once again 

Missmutig ließ Yami seine beiden Reisetaschen auf die Steinstufen fallen und streckte die Hand aus, um zu klingeln. Das würden mit Sicherheit die schönsten Weihnachtsferien seines Lebens werden. Und der Junge war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob das nun sarkastisch oder ernst gemeint war.

Das Haus seiner Tante und seines Onkels war zugegeben eine Wucht. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass die beiden eine Menge Geld hatten, aber diese kleine Villa übertraf dann doch seine Erwartungen. Es war eines dieser alten Häuser, deren ehemaligen Herren sich noch den Luxus von überflüssigen Räumen wie einem Musik- oder Kunstzimmer leisten konnten und das sowohl innen als auch außen ziemlich großzügig angelegt war. An der steinernen Fassade rankten sich Rosensträucher in die Höhe und gaben den Haus ein wenig von der verträumten Atmosphäre eines Märchenschlosses. 

Kaum war der dumpfe Hall des Gongs, den man bis vor die Tür hörte, verhallt, wurde die Tür auch schon aufgerissen und kristallblaue Kinderaugen lachten Yami entgegen. „Yami!", begrüßte ihn seine siebenjährige Cousine und strahlte ihn glücklich an.

„Hi, Celeste!", grinste Yami und trat ein. Die Kleine machte einen kleinen Sprung zurück, um ihn vorbei zu lassen und ihre kastanienbraunen Löckchen wippten aufgeregt.

„Ich habe gedacht, Mama und Papa wollen mich auf den Arm nehmen, als sie gesagt haben, du kommst uns besuchen!"

Ein Dienstmädchen kam herbeigeeilt und nahm Yami seine Jacke ab und verschwand danach mit seinen Taschen, bevor der Junge dagegen protestieren konnte. „Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass ich euch mal besuchen komme", erklärte er lächelnd, als er seine Schuhe abstreifte. „Wo sind deine Eltern?"

Celeste verzog das Gesicht. „Weg. Ich glaube, Mama wollte noch etwas einkaufen."

„Sind sie immer noch nicht zurück?" Yami ließ seinen Blick durch die Eingangshalle wandern, an deren Ende eine elegant gewundene Treppe aus dunklem Holz nach oben führte. – Geräumig. – Er war vom Bahnhof hierher gelaufen, weil seine Verwandten ihm gesagt hatten, sie hätten keine Zeit ihn abzuholen und Yami hatte keinen der Angestellten bemühen wollen. Er war sich sicher gewesen, die Adresse würde genügen, damit er herfand. Nun, schlussendlich hatte er es geschafft, aber mit einer Stunde Verspätung und nachdem er wenigstens zwei Dutzend verschiedene Leute nach dem Weg gefragt hatte.

Da es Ende Dezember war, waren die Temperaturen auch recht frostig und der Junge fühlte sich inzwischen wie ein Eisblock auf Beinen. Vielleicht sollte er erst einmal eine heiße Dusche nehmen, um wieder unter die Lebenden zurückzukehren. „Zeigst du mir mein Zimmer, Celeste?"

„Klar!" Und schon war sie voran gelaufen. Yami folgte ihr so zügig, wie es mit seinen halberfrorenen Füßen ging und als er in den Raum trat, den seine Cousine ihm zeigte, schlug ihm eine unangenehme Wärme entgegen. „Mama hat die Heizung aufgedreht für den Fall, dass dir kalt sein sollte, wenn du ankommst. Das Bad ist übrigens nebenan. Durch die Tür da", sie deutete auf die entsprechende.

Yami marschierte zur Heizung und stellte sie auf eine vernünftige Temperatur herunter, bevor er sich umsah. Das Zimmer war ziemlich groß dafür, dass es ein einfaches Gästezimmer war. Die helle Tapete harmonierte mit den ebenfalls hellen Möbeln aus Ahornholz, als da wären: Ein auf altertümlich gemachter, kleiner Schreibtisch, ein großer Wandschrank, in den seine Sachen mit Sicherheit drei Mal hineinpassen würden, einige kleine Regale mit Büchern und ein breites Himmelbett.

Beinahe ehrfürchtig nährte sich Yami dem Bett und setzte sich probeweise darauf. Er hatte schon immer mal in einem Himmelbett schlafen wollen. Ja, diese Ferien würden wohl doch besser werden als angenommen. Celeste sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Wow, ein tolles Zimmer! Ich glaube, ich packe erst einmal meine Sachen aus, nehme dann eine Dusche und dann werde ich nach unten kommen. Habt ihr so etwas wie einen Salon? Ja? Gut, wartest du da auf mich? Ich werde in ungefähr einer halben Stunde nachkommen."

Das Kind schien etwas enttäuscht, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. „Sicher, Cousin. Bis gleich." Dann war sie wie ein Wirbelwind aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Yami seufzte, sah ihr lächelnd nach und entschied, dass das Auspacken warten konnte. Er würde sich erst einmal darum kümmern müssen, seinen Körper wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Er griff sich die notwendigen Sachen aus seinen Reisetaschen und verschwand im Bad.

Lebendig und guter Dinge kehrte der Junge zehn Minuten später zurück, die Wangen nicht länger vor Kälte sondern von der heißen Dusche gerötet. Wenn er recht überlegte, hätte er es gar nicht besser haben können. Weit weg von zu Hause, weg von seinen Eltern und dafür bei Leuten, die ihn akzeptierten und bei seiner kleinen Cousine, die ihn geradezu vergötterte. Weihnachten zu Hause wäre dieses Jahr sowieso ein Desaster geworden, dachte Yami, während er sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich.  

Seine Eltern hatten vor einem Monat herausgefunden, dass er mit einem Jungen zusammengewesen war- eine Woche nachdem die Beziehung bereits beendet war. Und statt ihn zu trösten und ihm über seinen Trennungsschmerz hinweg zu helfen, hatten seine Eltern ihm Vorwürfe gemacht und ihn verurteilt. 

_ Ich habe doch keine Schwuchtel großgezogen!_

Deutlich hörte der Siebzehnjährige noch die zornige Stimme seines Vaters in seinen Ohren hallen. Seine Mutter hatte die ganze Zeit etwas von Enkelkindern gestammelt, während ihr Mann dabei war, den gemeinsamen Sohn zusammenzustauchen und irgendwann hatte sich Yami umgedreht, weil er es nicht mehr hören konnte, war in sein Zimmer gegangen und hatte seinen Eltern die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt. Seitdem hatte zwischen ihnen Eiszeit geherrscht.

Sein Vater ignorierte ihn und seine Mutter schien jedes Mal in Tränen ausbrechen zu wollen, wenn sie ihn sah. Es hatte ein paar vorsichtige Anläufe gegeben, ihn mittels Überredung zu bekehren, aber Yami hatte sie alle schon aus Trotz abgeschmettert. Wenn sein Vater über ihn sprach, dann nicht mehr in dem Stolz wie früher. Nein, er beklagte sich über seinen missratenen Sohn. Yamis Lippen verzogen sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln.

Und er hatte immer gedacht, seine Eltern seien tolerant. Hatten sie selbst nicht immer wieder betont, dass er ihnen alles anvertrauen konnte? Und als sie ihn gefragt hatten, was mit ihm los war, ob er Liebeskummer hatte, hatte er ihn vertrauensvoll die Wahrheit gesagt. Und das war die Belohnung? Sein Vertrauen war bitter enttäuscht worden.

Er war fast froh gewesen, als sein Vater eines Abends in sein Zimmer gekommen und ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass er die Weihnachtsfeiertage und überhaupt seine Ferien woanders verbringen würde. Dass sich Tante Eleanore und Onkel Peter (A/N: engl. Aussprache) bereit erklärt hatten, ihn aufzunehmen. Yami hatten den beiden trotz all seines Ärgers über sie, Geschenke da gelassen. Auch wenn sie ihm das Taschengeld gestrichen hatten ( _So lange bis du wieder zur Vernunft gekommen bist, Junge _ ) und er heimlich einen Job hatte annehmen müssen, um sich die Weihnachtseinkäufe dieses Jahr leisten zu können.

Als Yami langsam die Treppe hinunter ging, hörte er Stimmen aus dem Salon. Seine Verwandtschaft war also endlich vom Einkaufsbummel zurückgekehrt. Dann würde er mal die Begrüßung über sich ergehen lassen.....

Zögernd schwebte seine Hand über dem Telefon. Er hatte diesen Moment bis nach dem Abendessen hinausgezögert. Seine Tante hatte ihn noch einmal nachdrücklich aufgefordert, zu Hause anzurufen und Bescheid zu sagen, dass er gut angekommen war. Obwohl Yami ziemlich sicher war, dass es seine Eltern nicht interessierte, hatte er sich schließlich breitschlagen lassen.

Entschlossen wählte er seine Nummer und drückte den Hörer etwas fester als nötig gegen sein Ohr. Es klingelte und klingelte, aber niemand hob ab. Vielleicht hatten sie die Nummer seiner Tante auf dem Display ihres schnurlosen Telefons gesehen und ahnten, wer sie anrief. Gerade, als er enttäuscht auflegen wollte, hörte er die brummige Stimme seines Vaters: „Ja, bitte?"

Yami räusperte sich. „Ich bin's." Schweigen antwortete ihm. „Ich wollte nur kurz Bescheid sagen, dass ich gut angekommen bin und ihr euch kein Sorgen um mich machen braucht."

„Gut", war die knappe Antwort und dann folgte wieder Schweigen. „Und wage es nicht, deine Mutter und mich morgen zu stören." _Klick._ Sprachlos starrte Yami den Hörer in seiner Hand an. Dann konnte er gerade noch dem zornigen Drang den Hörer auf die Gabel zu pfeffern widerstehen. Es war dumm gewesen, mehr zu erwarten. Er fluchte leise.

Plötzlich meinte er, jemanden aus den Augenwinkeln hinter sich im Raum stehen zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich Celeste, die noch eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte von ihm hören wollte. Doch als er sich umwandte, war niemand da.

Yami zuckte mit den Schultern. Anscheinend hatte er sich verguckt. Passierte ja jedem einmal am Abend eines anstrengenden Tages. Als er hinauf zu seinem Zimmer gehen wollte, kam Celeste aus dem Salon geflitzt. „Yami! Yami, liest du mir noch etwas vor?"

Er war geneigt, sofort Ja zu sagen, beschloss dann aber, sie noch etwas zu necken. „Bist nicht schon zu alt für so etwas? Das ist doch nur etwas für kleine Kinder."

„Ich kann sonst aber nicht einschlafen. Ich habe Angst."

„Angst? Du kannst das Licht anlassen, wenn du willst. Ich mache es dann später aus."

„Das ist es nicht" Celeste lehnte sich vor und flüsterte ihm verschwörerisch ins Ohr: „Hier spukt es."

Yami lächelte belustigt. „Ach ja?

„Natürlich. Es spukt in allen alten Häusern."

„Wer sagt das?"

„Der Koch!"

Yami verkniff sich ein Lachen. „Na, wenn das so ist, kann ich dich natürlich nicht alleine lassen. Du gehst jetzt erst einmal ins Bad und in zwanzig Minuten komme ich nach und lese dir dann etwas vor, ja?"

Celeste nickte und rannte nach oben zu ihrem eigenen Zimmer, in dem sie und Yami bereits den Nachmittag verbracht hatten.

Yami seufzte, als er zwei Stunden später auf dem Weg zur Küche war. Morgen würde er sich definitiv nicht dazu überreden lassen. So viel stand fest. Es war leichter einen Stein zum Bluten, als Celeste zum Einschlafen zu bringen. Irgendetwas sagte ihm jedoch, dass er ihren großen blauen Augen auch morgen nicht widerstehen konnte. Wie immer. Er seufzte lautlos.

Als er die Küche betreten wollte, um sich ein Glas Saft gegen seinen trockenen Mund einzuschenken, erstarrte er mitten im Schritt. In der Küche befand sich ein Junge, den er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Seine stacheliges Haar war genauso dreifarbig wie Yamis, aber er war viel kleiner. Sicherlich einen Kopf; und dass obwohl Yami selbst auch nicht gerade groß war. Er hatte dem Größeren den Rücken zugewandt und schlenderte so verträumt durch den Raum, als würde er schlafwandeln, seine Hand strich über den hüfthohen Küchenschrank, als würde er damit geliebte Erinnerungen verbinden.

Yami legte den Kopf schief. Dieses Bild strahlte Ruhe aus, aber gleichzeitig verströmte der Junge eine seltsame Traurigkeit. Er führt seinen Rundgang durch die Küche fort und als Yami das Gesicht des Fremden erkennen konnte, fühlte er wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog. Die großen, violettfarbenen Augen, die einen unsichtbaren Punkt in der Unendlichkeit fixiert hatten und ihn gar nicht zu sehen schienen, waren trauriger, als alles, was er je zuvor gesehen hatte. Das junge Gesicht- fast noch das eines Kindes- war ernst und drückte denselben, herzzerreißenden Schmerz aus, wie seinen Augen. Was war das für ein seltsamer Junge?

Ohne zu zögern ging er jetzt lautlos an Yami vorbei, als wäre der Größere Luft, und kam ihm dabei so nahe, dass sich Yamis Härchen an den Armen aufstellten. Ihm stieg der flüchtige Geruch eines verregneten Frühlingsmorgens in die Nase, der ihn unwillkürlich die Augen schließen ließ, und dann war der andere vorbei. Als Yami endlich blinzelnd aus seiner Starre erwachte, war der Kleinere schon fast um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

„Hey, warte!" Zu spät. Fluchend lief Yami ihm hinterher, doch als er um die Ecke bog, verharrte er abermals wie angewurzelt. Der Gang vor ihm war leer. Der Junge hatte doch nur ein paar Sekunden Vorsprung gehabt, wo war er jetzt hin? Wenn er ein Zimmer betreten hatte, hätte Yami mit Sicherheit noch die Tür gehen sehen. Er konnte sich doch nicht einfach in Luft aufgelöst haben!

„Suchst du etwas?"

Yami sprang vor Schreck beinahe aus seiner Haut und fasste sich mit einer Hand ans Herz, bevor er sich zu seiner Tante herumdrehte. „Uff! Hast du mich erschreckt!" Dann schwiegen sie sich einen Moment an. „Sag mal, wer ist eigentlich dieser merkwürdige Junge? Ich kenne ihn gar nicht."

Sie blinzelte irritiert. „Welcher Junge?"

Yami blinzelte genauso verwirrt zurück. „Na, der kleine. Mit den violetten Augen und dessen Haar fast aussehen, wie meine."

„Yami, ich weiß nicht, von wem du redest. Hier gibt es keine kleinen Jungen. Schon gar keine mit violetten Augen oder Haaren wie deinen."

Yami wollten einen Moment widersprechen, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren. „Vielleicht bin ich einfach nur übermüdet", gab er seufzend zu. 

„Es war ein langer Tag. Du solltest zu Bett gehen."

„Ja...." Und damit wandte sich Yami ab. – Werde ich verrückt? Er war doch wirklich da, oder? Ich habe ihn gesehen.... ich habe ihn sogar _riechen _können........ – Unsicher darüber, was er gesehen hatte.. oder gesehen zu haben _glaubte_ und was er davon halten sollte, machte sich der Siebzehnjährige bettfertig.

– Wie kann man nur so traurige Augen haben? – ging es ihm noch zusammenhangslos durch den Kopf, bevor er langsam in das Land der Träume abdriftete.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Yami bis zum Mittag geschlafen und hatte danach die ehrenvolle Aufgabe bekommen, seine Cousine bis zur Bescherung am Abend zu beschäftigen. Nicht, dass er sich beklagt hätte. Er hatte es gerne getan. Vielleicht sollte er später mal einen Beruf erlernen, der mit Kindern zu tun hatte, überlegte Yami, während er zusah, wie ein als Weihnachtsmann verkleideter Student aus der nahen Stadt, die Bescherung für seine Cousine übernahm, dann die Geschenke für den Rest verteilte und sich höflich und mir einem überzeugenden „Ho ho ho!" aus der Runde verabschiedete.

Yami sah auf seinen Schoß. Ein einsames Päckchen. Und ein zusammengerolltest Stück Papier, mit einer Schleife geschmückt- offensichtlich von seiner kleinen Cousine. Er entrollte es als erstes und musterte die Figuren darauf. Das Haus im Hintergrund sollte wohl die Villa darstellen, die beiden großen Leute waren vermutlich Tante Eleanore und Onkel Peter und das kleine braunhaarige Mädchen stellte mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Celeste selbst dar. Yami betrachtete die Darstellung von sich selbst. Seine Cousine schien sich besonders mit seinen Haaren viel Mühe geben zu haben.

Er lächelte und winkte sie zu sich heran. Celeste kam folgsam angelaufen und rutsche auf seinen Schoß.

„Das hast du sehr schön gemacht, Celeste. Danke schön." Er gab ihr einen keinen Kuss auf die Stirn und die Kleine strahlte mit dem Weihnachtsbaum um die Wette. Jetzt wandte sich Yami dem Päckchen zu. Nachdem er das Geschenkpapier fortgerissen hatte, hielt er eine seltsame, schwarze Box in der Hand. Er drehte sie einmal in dem Versuch, ihren Inhalt zu erraten, gab dann aber auf und öffnete sie. Darin lagen viele kleine, goldene Teile in verschiedener Form. „Was ist das?"

„Ein Puzzle. 1000-teilig. Eines dieser 3-D-Dinger, nur aus Gold. Der Verkäufer meinte, es habe die Form einer Pyramide und er hat uns versichert, dass es nach dem Zusammensetzen so stabil ist, dass du es sogar als Kette tragen könntest."

Ehrlich erstaunt sah Yami auf sein Geschenk herab. „Wow, danke!" Und nachdem sich auch sein Onkel, seine Tante und seine Cousine für ihre Geschenke bei ihm bedankt hatten, hatte Yami den Mut gefunden, die Frage zu stellen, die ihm auf der Seele brannte. „Was ist mit meinen Eltern? Haben sie... ich meine...." Seine Tante warf seinem Onkel einen Blick zu und Yami kannte die Antwort. Sie hatten keine Geschenke für ihn geschickt. Sie hatten beschlossen, ihn an Weihnachten, dem Fest der Familie und der Versöhnung, zu vergessen. Als gäbe es ihn gar nicht. Und ein Verbot anzurufen, hatte ihm sein Vater auch erteilt. 

Und ganz entgegen seiner robusten Natur fühlte Yami, wie ihm plötzlich die Tränen in den Augen brannten. Er schluckte schwer und blinzelte sie fort. Warum taten ihm ausgerechnet seine eigenen Eltern so weh? Die Menschen, denen er bisher am meisten vertraut hatte und die ihm am meisten bedeuteten?

Celestes kleine Hand drückte seine. „Mami hat mir erzählt, dass deine Eltern gerade ganz böse auf dich sind, aber sie sind es bestimmt nicht mehr lange."

„Celeste hat recht", warf Onkel Peter ein. „Deine Mutter und dein Vater sind ein wenig stur, aber sie werden sich schon wieder einkriegen."

„Aber nicht mehr in diesem Leben", murmelte Yami bedrückt.

„Gib ihnen Zeit."

Yami nickte seiner Tante zu, aber mehr als Zeichen, dass er sie gehört hatte, als dass er ihr zu verstehen geben wollte, dass er ihr zustimmte, und stand dann auf. „Ich gehe auf mein Zimmer." Dann verließ er den Raum und spürte die besorgten Blicke der Zurückbleibenden in seinem Rücken. Langsam stieg er die Treppe hinauf und oben angekommen lehnte er sich nach wenigen Metern an die Wand. „Was habe ich auch erwartet?", fragte er den leeren Flur bitter. „Dass sie mit einem Strauß Blumen hier anklopfen und alles ist vergeben und vergessen?" Er schnaubte und lehnte seinen Hinterkopf gegen die Wand, bevor er zur Seite in den Gang blickte- und erstarrte.

Nur wenige Schritt entfernt von ihm stand dieser Junge von gestern und musterte ihn aus seinen traurigen Augen. Yami wagte nicht einmal zu atmen, aus Angst, ihn zu verschrecken, aber anscheinend war es nicht genug, bewegungslos zu verharren, denn plötzlich blickten violette Augen erschrocken in seine, als wäre der Junge sich plötzlich bewusst geworden, dass er beobachtet wurde. Und bevor Yami etwas unternehmen konnte, wirbelte der Kleinere auf dem Absatz herum und lief davon.

„Hey!", rief Yami ihm hinterher und lief ihm nach, als er nicht stehen blieb. Doch die Verfolgungsjagd endete schon nach wenigen Minuten, als der Flüchtende einfach durch die Wand auf seiner linken rannte. Einfach so. Ohne anzuhalten oder zu zögern. Und das Bemerkenswerte daran war, dass es ihm mit Leichtigkeit gelang, alle Naturgesetzte auszutricksen und einfach durch eine stabile Mauer zu verschwinden.

Yami blieb so abrupt stehen, als hätte ihm jemand ein Brett vor die Stirn geschlagen und starrte den Fleck an, durch den der Kleinere gerade entschwunden war. Vorsichtig nährte er sich der Wand und tastete sie ab. Vielleicht gab es ja einen Geheimgang oder so etwas?

Nein, der Stein unter seinen Fingern fühlte sich hart und sehr unnachgiebig an. Was zum Teufel war das für ein Trick gewesen?! Spielten ihm seine Sinne Streiche? War die Sache mit seinen Eltern vielleicht zu viel für ihn gewesen? Halluzinierte er? Yami biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe. Was wurde hier gespielt?

Oh, und dann war da noch etwas. Etwas, das Yamis Herz etwas schneller schlagen ließ. Das Verhalten des Jungen hatte sich verändert. Er hatte nicht mehr an ihm vorbei, sondern ihn angesehen. Ihm sogar in die Augen geblickt. Auch wenn er wie ein verängstigtes Kaninchen ausgesehen hatte.

– Ist er wirklich oder nur ein Fantasiegebilde? –

Am Nachmittag des darauffolgenden Tages hatte Yami etwas Zeit für sich. Seine Tante und sein Onkel waren mit seiner Cousine spazieren gegangen. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte, an seinem Aufsatz für Deutsch, den sie über die Ferien aufhatten, zu arbeiten, aber es wollte kein einziges Wort auf das weiße Stück Papier. Yami hatte einige Mal angefangen, diese Versuche aber wieder verworfen. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Statt des Aufsatzes dominierten violette Augen seine Gedanken.

Er hatte nicht noch einmal versucht, mit jemanden über diesen Jungen zu reden, weil ihm die merkwürdigen Blicke seiner Tante vom Abend seiner Ankunft genügt hatten. Schließlich entschied Yami, dass die Frage, ob er verrückt geworden war, wichtiger war, als diese dumme Hausaufgabe. Er legte seinen Kugelschreiber beiseite und trat ans Fenster um den Blick auf den zugefrorenen kleinen See im Park des Anwesens zu werfen. In der Nacht hatte es heftig geschneit und die ganze Landschaft lag unter einer zwanzig Zentimeter dicken Schneedecke, die im Sonnenlicht glitzerte.

Plötzlich klappte Yami die Kinnlade herunter. Dort unten am See, neben einer mächtigen, verschneiten Tanne, stand der Grund für seine Nachdenklichkeit. In denselben etwas altmodischen Sachen, die er auch schon im Haus getragen hatte. Yami fröstelte bei seinem bloßen Anblick. War ihm denn nicht kalt?? 

Und dann kam ihm noch etwas in den Sinn: Das war doch die ideale Gelegenheit, herauszufinden, ob er es mit einer Sinnestäuschung zu tun hatte. Niemand war hier, um ihn auszulachen oder schief anzusehen, falls dem so war. Er hetzte hinunter in die Eingangshalle, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und rannte ohne die Schnürsenkel zuzubinden oder sich eine Jacke überzuziehen nach draußen. Der Schnee behinderte sein Vorankommen und es war bitterkalt, aber Yami war mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Wenn der Junge nur nicht wieder auf geheimnisvolle Weise verschwand, bevor er ihn erreichte! 

Zu seiner Erleichterung stand der Fremde immer noch an derselben Stelle und schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu bemerken. –Jetzt oder nie! – Mit einem Satz sprang er ihn an und unter einem erschrockenen Aufschrei von beiden, gingen sie zu Boden; Yami kam über dem Kleineren zum Liegen und presste dessen Körper mit seinem eigenen gegen den Boden, um eine Flucht zu verhindern. Einen Moment sah ihn der andere angstvoll, beinahe panisch, an, dann wurde seine hübschen Augen vor Erstaunen kugelrund. „Du... du kannst mich berühren?", flüsterte er perplex.

Yami war etwas außer Atem und sein Gesicht von seinem kurzen Sprint und der Kälte gerötet. Er lächelte. „Natürlich. Bin ja schließlich kein Geist oder so etwas." Aus der Nähe war er sogar noch hübscher, entschied Yami und ließ seinen Blick über das zarte Gesicht mit den übergroßen Augen, den langen dichten Wimpern und den sanft geschwungenen Lippen gleiten.

Der andere zögerte kurz, dann lächelte er ebenfalls, auch wenn es so hauchzart war, dass man es kaum wahrnahm. „Nein, das bist du nicht." Seine Hände glitten über Yamis Schultern, als müsse er sich vergewissern, dass er nicht träumte. Dann füllten sich seine Augen unvermittelt mit Tränen.

Yami zuckte zurück. „Entschuldige! Habe ich dir weh getan?" Er stand hastig auf und streckte dem kleinen Engel im Schnee seine Hand entgegen, um ihm beim Aufstehen behilflich zu sein. Der Kleinere nahm an und wischte sich verlegen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Nein, nein. Alles, nur das nicht." Und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, hatte Yami das Gefühl, etwas getan zu haben, dass dem Jungen unendlich viel bedeutete und dass für einige Augenblicke sogar den traurigen Ausdruck aus seinen Augen wischte. Er konnte sich nur nicht erinnern, was. „Danke", wisperte der Kleinere, stellte sich etwas auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte Yami einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

Als dieser den Mund wieder zuklappte und sich von der Überraschung erholt hatte, war er allein. Verwirrt drehte er sich einmal um sich selbst, um einen Fehler auszuschließen, aber der Junge war definitiv verschwunden. Aber er war da gewesen. Daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. Yami spürte ja immer noch seine Lippen auf der Wange und die Stelle, an der sie sie berührt hatten, kribbelte angenehm. Und er hatte den Anderen doch auch unter sich gespürt. Da war ein Irrtum vollkommen ausgeschlossen. So verrückt konnte man gar nicht werden, dass man sich so etwas einbildete. Und warum zum Teufel schlug sein Herz, als hätte er einen Marathon hinter sich?

Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen und zum dritten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten, fiel sein Kinnlade hinunter. _Du glaubst wirklich noch an Liebe auf den ersten Blick? Manchmal bist du schrecklich naiv, weißt du das?_ hatte sein Ex-Freund einst gespottet, doch nun hatte der Siebzehnjährige den Beweis dafür. Die Verletzlichkeit und die Traurigkeit des Jungen hatten ihn von Anfang an in ihren Bann gezogen und das Bedürfnis in ihm geweckt, ihn zu beschützen. Wenn er so weiter machte, würde Yami sich wirklich Hals über Kopf in dieses Mysterium auf zwei Beinen verlieben.

Nachdem er seine Cousine in den Schlaf gelesen hatte, ging Yami noch einmal hinunter zur Küche, um wieder etwas zu trinken, denn durch das Lesen war seine Kehle furchtbar trocken geworden. Auch dieses Mal war er wieder nicht allein dort. Der Koch und eines der beiden Dienstmädchen saßen am Küchentisch und unterhielten sich. Als er herein kam, grüßten sie ihn freundlich und setzten ihr Gespräch fort.

Yami versuchte höflich zu sein und nicht zu lauschen, während er sich ein Glas Wasser eingoss, doch konnte nicht anders, als aufzuhorchen, als das Dienstmädchen plötzlich kicherte. „Jetzt hör doch auf mit deinen Geistergeschichten!"

Schlagartig war Yamis Interesse erwacht. Hatte nicht auch Celeste erzählt, dass der Koch ihr gesagt habe, es spuke hier? Es interessierte Yami brennend, worum es in dieser „Geistergeschichte" ging, auch wenn er nicht an Geister glaubte. „Geistergeschichte? Welche Geistergeschichte?"

„Weißt du, vor fünfzig Jahren..."

„Oh bitte, jetzt erzähl dem Jungen nicht auch noch diesen Unsinn!"

Der Mann ließ sich nicht irritieren, sondern sprach weiter: „... gehörte das Haus einer Familie Mutou mit drei Kindern. Eines Tages verschwand das Jüngste, Yugi Mutou, plötzlich und war seitdem unauffindbar. Der Junge war immer etwas kränklich gewesen und hätte das Haus eigentlich nicht verlassen sollen, deshalb machten sich die Eltern große Sorgen. Man fand seine Leiche einige Tage später am See. Der Junge ist bei einem tragischen Unfall ertrunken und es wird gemunkelt, dass er immer noch ruhelos in diesem Haus umhergeht."

Yami war etwas enttäuscht. Er hatte etwas Spektakuläreres erwartet. „Ach wirklich? Na ja, die Geschichte ist nicht besonders einfallsreich. So oder so ähnlich lauten sie doch alle, diese Geschichten von Geistern, oder?"

Der Koch zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich. Aber es ist ein gutes Beispiel dafür, dass man seinen Eltern gehorchen sollte."

Jetzt fiel bei Yami der Groschen. „Ach, deshalb haben Sie es Celeste erzählt? Aus erzieherischen Gründen?" Yami lächelte und nach einem Grinsen vom Koch verabschiedete er sich aus der Runde, um zu Bett zu gehen. Doch kaum war seine Zimmertür hinter ihm zugefallen, beschlichen ihn leise Zweifel. Glaubte er wirklich nicht an Geister? Ein Junge war vor seinen Augen zwei Mal auf mysteriöse Art verschwunden und war einmal sogar schnurstracks durch eine solide Wand gelaufen. Das war schon merkwürdig, oder? Es war ein verrückter Gedanke, aber war der Kleine so überrascht gewesen, ihn berühren zu können, weil er ein Geist war?

Natürlich war Yami klar, dass das nicht gerade von gesundem Menschenverstand zeugte, aber bestand nicht vielleicht doch eine winzig kleine Chance, dass die Geschichte des Kochs wahr war? Er müsste wohl mit dem Jungen reden, um sich zu vergewissern, aber wie sollte er ihn finden? Er kam und ging ja, wie er wollte. 

Sollte er vielleicht einmal rufen? Na ja, mehr als blamieren konnte er sich nicht, überlegte Yami. „Yugi? Yugi?!" Er hielt einen Moment den Atem an, aber nichts passierte. Dann ärgerte sich der Junge für seine Leichtgläubigkeit. Natürlich gab es keine.....

„Du kennst meinen Namen?", fragte eine sanfte Stimme neben ihm. 

Yami hätte vor Schreck beinahe einen Herzanfall bekommen. „Himmel, wo kommst du denn her?!"

Yugi deutete hinter sich auf die Wand und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Oh... ähm.. ja, du willst sicher wissen, was ich von dir will, oder? Nun... das ist nicht ganz einfach zu erklären und es könnte sein, dass meine Frage etwas taktlos ist, aber: Bist du ein Geist?"

Der Kleinere legte den Kopf schief und sah so unglaublich putzig aus. „Ich bin tot, ja."

– Wie redet man denn bloß mit einem Geist? – fragte sich Yami einen Augenblick und hätte sich dafür im selben Moment ohrfeigen können. – Na, ganz normal, du Idiot! – Er gestikulierte zum Bett. „Willst du dich setzen?" Yugi zögerte einen Moment zu lange, um Yamis ehrenhaften Absichten nicht in Frage zu stellen. Yami blinzelte und sagte dann: „Ich werde dich nicht anrühren, versprochen." Daraufhin nahm der Kleinere am Bettrand Platz, während sich Yami im Schneidersitz in die Mitte setzte und ihn beobachtete. Na ja, wenn Yugi diese steife Sitzhaltung gemütlicher fand....

„Dann stimmt es also? Diese Geschichte von deinem Unfall?"

„Wenn man es Unfall nennen möchte, ja", antwortete Yugi ehrlich und für einen Moment war der Schmerz in seinen klaren Augen so deutlich zu sehen, dass es Yami ganz schwer ums Herz wurde.

„Wenn man...", echote der Größere überrascht. „Willst du damit sagen, es war Mord?"

Yugi versteifte sich noch mehr. „Ich will gar nichts sagen."

„Entschuldige", murmelte Yami und durch seinen gesenkten Blick sah er nicht, wie der Ausdruck in Yugis Augen wieder sanfter wurde. Der Kleinere krabbelte zu ihm hinüber und nachdem er kurz reglos verharrt hatte, berührte er zaghaft Yamis Schulter. Dieser blickte auf und fand das Gesicht des anderen nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt.

„Wie kommt es, dass du mich sehen und berühren kannst?"

Yami zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Uhm, wofür war eigentlich dieses Danke vorhin?"

„Oh", sagte der Kleinere leise und wurde etwas rot. Die Tagesdecke des Himmelbettes schien auf einmal ein wahnsinnig faszinierendes Muster zu haben. „Ich war so lange allein, verstehst du? Seit meinem Tod hat mich keiner sehen können. Ich wollte so gerne noch einmal von einem lebenden Wesen berührt werden. Ich wollte wieder Wärme spüren."

„Ich kann dir gerne einen Pullover leihen."

In Yugis Augen konnte Yami aufrichtige Zuneigung lesen. Sein Herz machte einen Satz in den Hals. Fühlte der Kleine etwa dasselbe wie er? Dann legte sich der allgegenwärtige Schleier der Traurigkeit wieder über das dunkle Violett. „Nein. Die Kälte kommt nicht von außen. Sie kommt von innen. Aus mir."

Und bevor Yami wusste, was er tat, hatte sein Körper eigenmächtig gehandelt und Yugi eng an sich gezogen. Und die Worte kamen auch wie von selbst: „Dann lass mich dich wärmen." Für einen Moment hielt der Kleinere ganz still, schmiegte sich für einige weitere Augenblicke an ihn und setzte sich dann wieder auf.

„Mach keine Angebote, die du nicht halten kannst." Wer hatte ihm nur so viel Schmerz zugefügt, dass er so verbittert war und sein Vertrauen in die Menschen verloren hatte? „Du solltest jetzt schlafen."

„Wann sehen wir uns wieder?"

„Warum willst du mich wiedersehen?" Verwunderung in seinen großen Augen, die ein Spiegel seiner Seele zu sein schien.

„Die Frage ist überflüssig. Willst du etwa wieder allein sein?"

„Dann ist es also Mitleid?", fragte Yugi verletzt und senkte den Blick.

„Nein." Sanft hob Yami den Kopf des Kleineren und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich mag dich."

Etwas flackerte kurz in den violetten Opalen auf, zu kurz um es zu bestimmen. „Dann sehen wir uns morgen wieder. Ruf mich einfach, wenn du mich sehen willst."

„Darf ich dich zum Abschied küssen?"

Schon wieder diese Steifheit, die den kleineren Körper jedes Mal überfiel, wenn es um Nähe – insbesondere körperliche- ging. „Sicher." Der Ton klang, als traue er sich schlicht nicht, Nein zu sagen. Yami lehnte sich vor und als seine Lippen statt Yugis Mund seine Stirn berührten, fühlte er dessen Überraschung.

„Du musst lernen, Nein zu sagen, wenn du etwas nicht willst, Engel!"

Ein Aufreißen der Augen. „Wie- wie bitte? Wie hast du mich genannt?"

„Engel", erwiderte Yami mit einem unguten Gefühl. Warum reagierte Yugi so seltsam? „Stimmt etwas nicht damit? Soll ich dich anders nennen?"

„Nein... nein, es ist okay. Jemand in meinem Leben hat mich genauso genannt, aber... bei dir klingt es anders. Besser. Es ist okay", wiederholte er noch einmal nach längerem Nachdenken.

Yami hingegen fand es gar nicht okay, denn anscheinend verband sein kleiner Engel mit diesem Spitznamen unangenehme Erfahrungen. Er würde sich einen anderen einfallen lassen müssen. 

„Gute Nacht. Träume süß", wisperte Yugi und einen Moment glaubte Yami, dass er ihn küssen wollte, doch dann stand er einfach auf und verließ das Zimmer durch die Tür- ohne sie zu öffnen. Yami starrte ihm noch lange hinterher. – So sanft und doch so von Einsamkeit und Kälte geprägt... –

„Hm, versuch das mal", meinte Yugi und zeigte auf eines der goldenen Puzzleteilchen die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen. Gleich nachdem er aufgestanden, geduscht und gefrühstückt hatte, war Yami in sein Zimmer geflitzt und hatte nach Yugi gerufen. Als er herausgefunden hatte, dass Yugi im Leben gerne gepuzzelt hatte, hatte er spontan beschlossen, sein Weihnachtsgeschenk mit ihm zu teilen.

„Auch nicht.... verflixt, ich habe noch nie ein so kompliziertes Puzzle gesehen!" Jetzt saßen sie bereits einige Stunden hier und hatten kaum zehn Teile beieinander.

„Was war das eigentlich an Heiligabend auf dem Flur?", fragte der Kleinere unvermittelt und betont beiläufig, während er sich augenscheinlich immer noch mit dem Puzzle beschäftigte.

„Oh, das. Es gab... gewisse Differenzen zwischen meinen Eltern und mir und sie haben mich über die Weihnachtsferien hier hin abgeschoben. Sie haben es nicht einmal für nötig gehalten, mir etwas zu schenkten." Damals war es furchtbar für ihn gewesen, aber jetzt erschien es lächerlich weit weg. Und mit Yugi neben ihm erschien es plötzlich nur noch halb so schlimm. Es war schon sonderbar.

Der Kleinere riss die Augen auf. „Was?! Was sind denn das für Eltern? Das muss aber ein schlimmer Streit gewesen sein."

„Sie konnten nicht akzeptieren, dass ich mit einem Jungen zusammen war." Zu spät fiel Yami ein, dass Homosexualität in Yugis Zeit ja noch etwas Anstößiges gewesen war. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und warf dem Jüngeren (A/N: Alter bei Tod zählt, nicht die Jahre danach) einen forschenden Blick zu.

Dieser sah ihn scheu an. „Du... du bist mit einem Jungen zusammen?"

„Nein, ich _war_. Dieser verwöhnte Millionärsbengel hat mit mir Schluss gemacht, weil er Interesse an seinem kleinen Bruder hatte." Yugi wurde weiß wie eine Kalkwand. „Alles in Ordnung?" Ein stummes Nicken. Der Kleinere griff auf nach einem Puzzleteil, probierte es und warf es wieder beiseite, als es nicht passte.

„Was hältst du von Hikari?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Als Spitzname. Was hältst du von Hikari?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Was bedeutet das?"

„Licht."

Er starrte Yami einige Minuten schweigend an und stammelte dann: „Licht? Warum Licht? Ich habe doch absolut nichts damit gemeinsam."

„Du bist genauso unschuldig und rein. Und weißt du, nicht alle Menschen sind in der Lage, das Licht zu sehen, dass ihre Dunkelheit erhellt."

„War das eine Metapher?"

Die Zeiger der Uhr rückten in dieser Sekunde vor auf Zwölf und in diesem Haus gab es Punkt Zwölf Mittag. „Ja", antwortete Yami, als er aufstand. „Denn du bist das Licht, dass meine Dunkelheit erhellt und nur ich kann dich sehen." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Ich hoffe, du bist noch da, wenn ich wieder vom Mittag komme." Liebevoll verwuschelte er Yugi die Haare und eilte dann nach unten, einen völlig überrumpelten und verblüfften Geist zurücklassend.

Gemütlich streckte sich Yami am nächsten Morgen und blinzelte verschlafen hinüber zur anderen Betthälfte, wo Yugi schlummerte. Sie hatten gestern Abend noch lange geredet. Yugi, der die ganze Zeit im Haus verbracht hatte, wollte wissen, was in der Welt so vor sich ging. Einige technische Neuerungen hatte er ja mitbekommen, aber das war ja längst nicht alles. Also Yami hatte erzählt und erzählt. Irgendwann hatte er gemerkt, dass sein Zuhörer eingeschlafen war. Er hatten einen Moment nicht gewusst, ob er nun geschmeichelt sein sollte, weil er so beruhigend auf Yugi wirkte, oder beleidigt, weil dieser ihn todlangweilig fand. Er entschied sich nach einem langen Blick auf die schlafende Gestalt für das Erste.

Er sah wirklich aus wie ein Engel, auch und vor allem wenn er schlief. Sein sonst zumeist trauriges und ernstes Gesicht war entspannt und der Mund leicht geöffnet. Yami verspürte den Drang, den Jungen neben sich wach zu küssen, aber er hielt sich zurück. Er wollte es langsam angehen lassen.

Und auch ohne eine solche Nachhilfe regte sich der Kleinere jetzt. Er steckte sich ausgiebig, räkelte sich kurz wie eine Katze und schlug dann die Augen auf- und fiel mit einem Aufschrei aus dem Bett. Yami sah besorgt über die Bettkante. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Yugi rieb sich über seine verstrubbelten Haare. „Ja. Ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt, neben jemandem aufzuwachen." Yami streckte überflüssigerweise die Hand aus, um ihm wieder aufs Bett zu helfen, aber zu seiner Überraschung nahm Yugi die Hilfestellung an. Und hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte der verblüffte Junge glatt behauptet, der Jüngere hätte sich anschließend mit voller Absicht in seine Arme fallen lassen, obwohl es aussah, wie ein Missgeschick. Unterstrichen wurde diese These durch die Tatsache, dass Yugis Kopf einfach auf seiner Brust liegen blieb.

„Du tust mir gut", murmelte Yugi plötzlich und kuschelte sich enger an ihn.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich war so lange alleine. Hatte keinen, mit dem ich reden konnte, keinen, der... der mich umarmt und geküsst hat, ohne mich in sein Bett zerren zu wollen, und keinen, bei dem ich mich so wohl und sicher gefühlt habe...."

Yami fühlte seine Brust vor Stolz schwellen. Vor lauter Glück wusste er nicht einmal, was er erwidern sollte. Er drückte seinen Engel einfach fester an sich und wusste, dass dieser verstehen würde.

Im Verlauf des Tages war Yugi verschwunden und Yami wusste nicht, ob er wieder kommen würde; er reagierte nicht auf Rufe. Unruhig tigerte der Junge in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Unheimlich, wie schnell man sich an einen Menschen gewöhnen konnte. Wie schnell man ihn ins Herz schloss. Sie kannten sich eigentlich erst fünf Tage, aber es fühlte sich an, wie eine kleine Ewigkeit. Eine sehr angenehme Ewigkeit wohl bemerkt. Eine, die man gerne verlängern würde.

Gerade als er sich bettfertig gemacht und sich schweren Herzens damit abgefunden hatte, die heutige Nacht alleine zu verbringen, ploppte Yugi plötzlich aus der Wand. Er hatte Yami einmal erklärt, er könne das auch lautlos, aber dieses _Plopp _würde ihn daran erinnern, dass er Wirklichkeit und kein Traum war.

Sein Gesicht wirkte ernst und ängstlich. „Ich möchte reden. Hast du Zeit?", fragte er schüchtern.

Yami fragte sich, was los war. „Natürlich. Für dich immer. Worum geht's?"

„Um mein Leben... und meinen Tod. Ich... ich habe es so lange mit mir herumgetragen, ohne jemandem davon erzählen zu können.... und jetzt, wo du da bist, habe ich Angst davor. Aber ich bin so lange davon gelaufen..... ich habe keine Kraft mehr um diese endlose Flucht fortzusetzen.... Versprichst du mir, nicht böse auf mich zu sein und dich nicht vor mir zu ekeln?"

„Wieso sollte ich das?", wollte Yami ehrlich überrascht wissen und blickte Yugi in die schönen, jetzt aber sehr furchtsamen Augen. „Komm her." Er breitete die Arme aus.

Mit einem Satz hatte sich der Jüngere an ihn geklammert. Beruhigend strich Yami ihm durch das Haar. „Komm, wir setzen uns erst einmal aufs Bett. So. Und jetzt erzähl mal. Lass dir ruhig Zeit. Wir haben die ganze Nacht." Er küsste Yugis Kopf.

Der Kleinere atmete tief durch. „Ich hatte einen Bruder und eine Schwester. Und... wo fange ich am besten an? Das ist alles so furchtbar kompliziert." Yamis Hand strich in kleinen Kreisen über seinen Rücken.

„Ich hatte mich mit vierzehn in meinen Bruder verliebt. So!" Yugi sah auf, als erwarte er Abscheu von Yami. Dieser lächelte jedoch nur, streichelte ihn weiter und meinte: „Erzähl weiter, Hikari."

„Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, in welchen Konflikt ich geriet. Ich meine, es war gesetzlich verboten, das eigene Geschlecht zu lieben. Und dann ausgerechnet meinen Bruder.... aber ich kannte ja auch niemand anderen. Sie ließen mich ja nicht aus dem Haus. Angeblich, weil ich so krankheitsanfällig war. In Wahrheit gab es schon damals eine ganze Menge Perverse, die es auf wehrlose Kinder abgesehen hatten und Mutter und Vater sagten mir oft, ich sei hübsch." Er machte eine Pause, schien nachzudenken.

Nun, da hatten seine Eltern wohl recht gehabt. Er war schön. Und er wäre ein leichtes Opfer gewesen, so zierlich und schutzlos wie er war. Aber ihn deshalb nicht aus dem Haus zu lassen, war ziemlich überzogen... es sei denn, die Eltern hatten eine begründete Angst, dass ihm jemand in der Nachbarschaft etwas antun könnte. „Wurde deine Liebe erwidert?", hakte Yami nach.

Ein kurzes Zögern. „Mein Bruder liebte mich nicht. Aber er liebte meinen Körper......." Eine lange Pause. „.... und er hat mir weh getan", flüsterte Yugi mit erstickter Stimme und klammerte sich noch fester an den Größeren.

Yami sank das Herz. Sein Engel wollte doch nicht sagen, dass.... Er spürte etwas Feuchtes an seinem Oberkörper. Tränen. Er schluckte schwer.

„Er kam nachts zu mir... wenn alle schliefen. Er hat mich gefesselt und dafür gesorgt, dass niemand meine Schreie hören konnte. Rücksichtslos hat er sich mir aufgezwungen und...  Yami, da war so viel Schmerz und so viel Blut...." Er wischte sich über das Gesicht. Seine Augen blickten für einige Minuten wieder so unfokussiert in die Ferne, wie damals, als Yami ihn das erste Mal in der Küche gesehen hatte. Mehr Tränen flossen über seine hellen Wangen und er senkte beschämt den Kopf.

„Shh... ist schon gut. Weine ruhig."

„Wegen dem Blut auf meinem Bett glaubten meine Eltern, ich hätte irgendeine Krankheit und sperrten mich in mein Zimmer, auch nachdem der Arzt nichts feststellen konnte. Sie nahmen mir meine Freiheit und ich war meinem Bruder hilflos ausgeliefert. Ich war nicht stark genug, um mich zu wehren und irgendwann habe ich kapituliert...." Seine Stimme war leise und stockend, etwas heiser von seinen Tränen.

„Warum hat du deinen Eltern nichts gesagt? Warum hast du das über dich ergehen lassen?" Yami hörte, dass seine Stimme von seinen Emotionen ungewöhnlich rau war.

Yugi weinte heftiger. „Ich habe ihn doch geliebt. Trotz allem. Ich konnte nicht aufhören. Und wer hätte mir schon geglaubt? Er war Vaters Lieblingssohn, erfolgreich im Beruf und verheiratet. Sein Frau lebte auch bei uns im Haus."

„Oh Yugi....." Yami drückte ihn fest an sich und wiegte ihn leicht hin und her, murmelte tröstende Worte. Als die Tränen langsam versiegten, sprach Yugi leise weiter. „Zwei Jahre später war er meiner wohl überdrüssig... ich war kein Reiz mehr für ihn, gebrochen wie ich war... vielleicht hatte er aber auch einfach Angst, ich könnte ihn verraten.... jedenfalls kam er in dieser Nacht in mein Zimmer und fragte mich, ob ich schwimmen gehen wolle. Ich antwortete, dass ich das Haus nicht verlassen dürfte und er zerrte mich dann einfach grob hinter sich her zu diesem kleinen Teich. Mein Bruder zog sich aus und wir wateten ins Wasser. Ich hatte Angst und wollte nicht. Ich fragte mich, warum ich meine Schlafsachen anbehalten sollte.... und kaum war ich bis zur Brust im Wasser, gab er mir die Antwort. Ohne Vorwarnung und ohne Erbarmen, drückte er mich unter Wasser. Ich kämpfte gegen seinen Griff, aber er war so viel stärker als ich und schließlich hat er....  er hat mich umgebracht...." 

Yami fühlte ohnmächtige Wut. Er verstand nicht, wie ein Mensch seinem Engel so etwas antun konnte. Gut. Er war schön. Er war begehrenswert. Aber wie konnte man ihn mutwillig verletzen.... oder gar töten?? Das wollte nicht in seinen Kopf. – Verdammter Bastard! – 

„Er hat mir alles genommen. Meine Unschuld, meinen Glauben in die Liebe und schließlich sogar mein Leben. Aber das war nicht das Schlimmste. Mit meinem Tod verlor ich endgültig alles, woran ich mich je geklammert hatte. Mein Gottvertrauen. Ich war wirklich tiefgläubig gewesen und meine Gebete haben mir ein bisschen geholfen diese schwere Zeit durchzustehen. In der Kirche haben sie gesagt, dass man Gott nach seinem Tod trifft." Wieder schlich sich dieser unbeschreibliche Schmerz in seine Augen. „Ich bin tot, Yami, und ich habe _nichts_ gesehen. Nur Dunkelheit und Leere. Nicht Engel, sondern Einsamkeit war mein ständiger Begleiter. Es stimmt nicht, was sie uns erzählen.... Es gibt keinen Gott, wir sind allein." Seine Hand verkrampfte sich auf Yamis Brust und seine Fingernägel drückten in die Haut.

Yami fühlte wieder heiße Tränen auf seinem Oberkörper, als Yugi seinen Kopf dagegen lehnte. Sein Herz schien in tausend Teile zerspringen zu wollen, so sehr litt er mit dem zitternden Geschöpf in seinen Armen. „Nein, Yugi. Du bist nicht allein. Ich bin bei dir. Es ist egal, ob es einen Gott da draußen gibt. Wichtig ist, dass du bei mir bist. Das ist alles, was ich brauche, alles, was ich mir wünsche und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich nicht versuche, dir die Wärme zu geben, nach der du dich so verzehrst."

Große, tränengefüllte Augen schauten zu ihm auf. „Meinst du das ernst?"

Ohne weitere Worte zu vergeuden, hob der Ältere Yugis Kopf ein wenig an und drückte seine Lippen ganz vorsichtig und mit aller Behutsamkeit auf die den Kleineren. Diesem entfuhr ein Laut der Überraschung und dann  glitten seine Hände zögerlich zu Yamis Schultern, um sich dort festzuhalten, während er sich zaghaft in den Kuss lehnte. Als sich Yami schließlich langsam von Yugis weichen Lippen trennte, waren die Augen des Jüngeren geschlossen. 

Zu seiner eigenen Verblüffung war sein Gesicht nass von seinen eigenen Tränen.

„Warum weinst du?", fragte Yugi und berührte fassungslos die feuchten Spuren auf den Wangen des anderen.

„Weil es mir weh tut, dass du so leidest. Niemand hat das Recht einem anderen Menschen so viel Schmerz zu zufügen, dir am allerwenigsten. Du verdienst es auf Händen getragen zu werden, Hikari, und nichts anderes. Ich liebe dich, und ich meine es ernst." 

Yugi rutschte noch etwas näher „Aber du kennst mich doch kaum."

„Ich habe schon immer auf die Liebe auf den ersten Blick geglaubt. Du nicht?"

Yugi lächelte nur und fragte dann: „Kannst.... kannst du mich noch einmal küssen?"

Naa? *große Augen bekommt* Hat's euch gefallen?? Wenn ihr lieb seid und fleißig eure Meinnung schreibt, bekommt ihr den letzten Teil vielleicht schon diese Wochen *alle anstrahl* (Und nein, das ist keine Erpressung *gg*)


	2. Teil 2

Die Idee hierzu ist mir gekommen, als ich faul auf der Couch gelegen, mich vom Schulstress erholt und mir den Film „The Others" angesehen habe. Und weil ich mein spontanes Plotbunny nicht mehr losgeworden bin, habe ich mich eben hingesetzt und angefangen zu schreiben ^^ 

Sollte eigentlich nur eine kurze One-Shot werden, ist aber etwas ausgeartet ^^** Gebt Yami und Yugi die Schuld! =)

Autorin: Fellfie

E-mail: Fellfie@gmx.net

Teil: 2/2

Disclaimer: Yami gehört nicht mir. Yugi auch nicht. Das Millenniumspuzzle ist auch nicht meine Erfindung T.T Celeste, die namenlosen Dienstmädchen, der namenlose Koch, Peter und Eleanore gehören zwar mir, aber ich würde sie  gerne eintauschen .**

Pärchen: Yami x Yugi

Warnung: OOC, AU, sad, rape (Andeutung), sap (ein wenig), lemon (die erste Lemon-Szene, die ich zu klassischer Musik geschrieben habe (1.Satz von Mozarts 40. Symphonie) ^^ )

– Gedanken –

[1] = längere Anmerkung am Ende der Story

To love once again 

„Liebst du ihn immer noch?", fragte Yami einige Stunden später. Sie lagen in seinem Bett, unter der Decke zusammengekuschelt und die Dämmerung schickte gerade ihre ersten Vorboten an den nächtlichen Himmel. Während all der Zeit hatten sie beinahe gar nicht geredet. Sie hatten einander nur festgehalten und ab und zu einen dieser liebevollen, etwas scheuen Küsse ohne Zunge getauscht.

Yugi schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, aber es hat lange gedauert, ihn zu vergessen. Irgendwann habe ich aber eingesehen, dass er mich eiskalt benutzt und mir ohne schlechtes Gewissen weh getan hat. Und er hat mich umgebracht. So einen Menschen kann ich nicht lieben. Ich hatte Zeit genug darüber nachzudenken. Und da gibt es noch etwas, dass ich beichten muss."

„Was, Hikari?" 

„Ich habe mich gerächt. Weißt du, Geister haben manchmal besondere Kräfte, wenn sie wütend sind.... und ich war wütend. Er hatte einen Autounfall, bei dem er ums Leben kam. Und es war meine Schuld." Er klang, als habe er ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen.

„Geschieht ihm recht", murmelte Yami in Yugis Haar. „Der Bastard hätte eigentlich Schlimmeres als den Tod verdient. Da warst du noch ganz human mit ihm. War er derjenige, der dich Engel genannt hat?"

Der Kleinere nickte stumm und berührte mit seinen Fingern Yamis Lippen. „Warum fühlt es sich so gut an, wenn du mich küsst? Ich hasste es, wenn mein Bruder das gemacht hat. Es war einfach abscheulich. Er hat so merkwürdige Dinge mit seiner Zunge gemacht...."

„Ich werde dir keine Zungenküsse aufzwingen, wenn du es nicht willst. Wir sollten es langsam angehen. Ich werde dir die Zeit geben, die du brauchst."

„Die Zeit heilt nicht alle Wunden", murmelte Yugi traurig.

„Nein, möglicherweise nicht. Aber sie rückt vielleicht das Unheilbare aus dem Mittelpunkt." Yami ließ seine Hand hinauf zu Yugis Haaren wandern und kraulte ihn sanft. Er hatte festgestellt, dass das eine außerordentlich beruhigende Wirkung auf den Jüngeren hatte.

„Du bist so anders, Yami. Es... es ist so merkwürdig. In den vergangenen fünfzig Jahren dachte ich, ich würde mich nie wieder anfassen lassen, obwohl ich mich gleichzeitig nach Berührungen sehnte. Und kaum tauchst du auf, wirfst du alles über den Haufen, dass ich als absolut sicher betrachtet habe und ich weiß nicht einmal, warum." Er seufzte.

„Dann sind wir ja quitt. Ich dachte, ich würde mich nie wieder verlieben, nachdem mein Freund mit mir Schluss gemacht hat, aber du hast mir prompt das Gegenteil bewiesen. Worüber ich, ehrlich gesagt, sehr froh bin."

„Sag, Yami, ist es eigentlich immer  so abstoßend und nass wenn man sich mit Zunge küsst?"

Yami fand die Offenheit, mit der Yugi einfach fragte, was er wissen wollte, ohne drum herum zureden, sehr erfrischend. Er lächelte. „Nein. Hm, ein bisschen nass ist es wahrscheinlich schon, das lässt sich wohl nicht vermeiden, aber es ist ganz sicher nicht immer abstoßend. Vor allem nicht, wenn du deinen Partner liebst."

„Könntest du....", er wurde rot. „Könntest du mich einmal so küssen?"

„Yugi, du kannst dir Zeit lassen..."

„Yami! Ich weiß, was ich möchte. Außerdem.... ich kenne dich zwar kaum, aber ich vertraue dir. Wenn ich nicht mehr möchte, dann würdest du aufhören. Oder nicht?"

„Doch", beeilte sich der Ältere zu versichern; gerührt von dem Vertrauen, das Yugi bereits nach so kurzer Zeit zu ihm hatte, seinen schlechten Erfahrungen in der Vergangenheit zum Trotz. 

Er lehnte sich vor und drückte seine Lippen auf Yugis und fühlte, wie dieser die Arme um seinen Nacken legte und den Kuss beinahe augenblicklich erwiderte. Behutsam ließ Yami seine Zunge an der Unterlippe des Jüngeren entlang streicheln und bat um Einlass, der ihm nach einer kurzen Unsicherheit gewährt wurde. Als Yami seinen Engel das erste Mal schmeckte, keuchte er leise auf und seine Umarmung wurde unwillkürlich fester. Er nahm sich die Zeit, um den Mund des anderen neugierig zu erforschen und stupste dann Yugis Zunge spielerisch mit seiner eigenen an. Es brauchte noch einige Stupser, bis sie endlich reagierte und etwas unbeholfen und offensichtlich unerfahren auf Yamis Spiel einging.

Dem Älteren wurde heiß und er bekam eine Gänsehaut, als sich der Körper unter ihm fest an den seinen presste und sich Yugis Zunge an seine eigene schmiegte. Er brach den Kuss ab und blickte schwer atmend in die etwas vernebelten violetten Augen seines Engels. – Wow.... schön..... –

„Du hattest Recht", sagte Yugi schließlich etwas atemlos. „Es ist nicht immer unangenehm. In der Tat war es... na ja....  wow!"

Yami fühlte, wie sich ein breites, glückliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete und rieb seine Nase sanft an der des Kleineren. „Mhmm, du schmeckst so süß, wie du aussiehst." 

Yugis gerötete Wangen nahmen noch mehr Farbe an und er lächelte schüchtern. „Du bist unglaublich, Yami."

„Und du bringst mich dazu, zu grinsen, wie ein Idiot. Ich benehme mich wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen", schimpfte Yami lächelnd und küsste Yugis Stirn. Unglaublich in welches Gefühlskarussell er mit seinem kleinen Engel geriet. Vor wenigen Stunden hatten sie beide noch geweint und nun schien die Welt plötzlich in bester Ordnung. Nur einen kleinen Wermutstropfen gab es: Die Ferien neigten sich dem Ende zu.

Sorgfältig verdrängte der Siebzehnjährige den Gedanken daran und das notwendige Gespräch mit Yugi darüber in die hinterste Ecke. Stattdessen strich Yami ihm durchs Haar. „Warum bist du eigentlich ein Geist geworden, Hikari? Ich meine, es werden ja wohl nicht alle Toten zu Geistern, oder?"

„Ich konnte keine Ruhe finden, weil mir mein Herzenswunsch nicht erfüllt wurde."

„Dein Herzenswunsch?"

„Ja. Ich wollte lieben und zurückgeliebt werden."

„Dann müsstest du doch jetzt eigentlich...." Yami verstummte. Nein, müsste er nicht. Wer hatte eigentlich jemals behauptet, dass Yugi ihn liebte? Vielleicht hatte der Jüngere deshalb noch keinen Frieden gefunden. Weil er jetzt zwar geliebt wurde, aber selber nicht liebte. Yami spürte, wie sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog.

Yugi seufzte. „Ja, müsste ich. Aber was stellst du dir vor? Dass ich just in dem Augenblick verschwinde, in dem ich dir meine Liebe gestehe?"

Yami fühlte jähe Hoffnung in sich aufkeimen. „Du liebst mich?"

Yugi lachte und der Größere überlegte gerade, ob er ausgelacht wurde, als sein Engel ihm liebevoll durchs Haar fuhr. „Natürlich, Yami. Was denkst du denn? Dass ich jeden so nah an mich heran lassen, den ich ein bisschen mag? Himmel, nein! Ich habe dich schon faszinierend gefunden, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie glücklich ich war, als du mich damals in den Schnee geworfen hast."

„Du magst es, im Schnee zu liegen?", neckte Yami ihn.

„Dummkopf! Natürlich nicht. Ich war nur vollkommen geplättet von der Tatsache, dass du mich sehen und berühren kannst. Obwohl... im Schnee liegen ist gar nicht so schlimm, wenn du bei mir bist..." Er lächelte schüchtern.

Yami grinste zurück. Er fühlte sich unbeschreiblich glücklich. Am liebsten hätte er die Zeit an genau dieser Stelle angehalten und eine Endlosschleife daraus gemacht. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals mit seinem Ex-Freund so glücklich gewesen zu sein. „Ich liebe dich", hauchte er schließlich, weil er nicht in der Lage war, seinen Gefühlen mit anderen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen. Aber die Emotionen, die in diesen drei Worten mitschwangen, sprachen für sich.

Yugi drückte ihn etwa fester. „Ich dich auch, Yami. Ich liebe dich auch." Dann bot der dem Größeren die Lippen für einen weiteren Kuss an.

Die nächsten Tage fühlten sich an, wie ein Vorgeschmack auf den Himmel. Wenn er nicht gerade mit dem Teil seiner Familie zusammen war, die ihn ohne Wenn und Aber akzeptierte, dann verbrachte er seine Zeit mit Yugi. Um ehrlich zu sein, die Zeit, die er mit seiner Familie verbrachte, war neuerdings ziemlich knapp bemessen, aber dafür hatte nun Yugi den wichtigsten Platz in seinem Leben eingenommen. Die Feiertage nach Weihnachten verliefen herrlich harmonisch.

Und an Silvester hatte es Yami das erste Mal gewagt, Yugi vorsichtig zu streicheln. Während draußen noch Raketen in die Luft schossen und Knaller pfeifend explodierten, hatte sich seine Hand unter die Bettdecke geschlichen und hatte einen Weg unter Yugis Oberteil gefunden. Der Jüngere hatte zuerst erschrocken aufgequieckt und es hatte Yami viele beruhigende Worte und Küsse gekostet, bis Yugi diese Berührungen zuließ, aber schließlich hatte sich der Kleinere entspannt und die Streicheleinheiten genossen.

Yami war auch ganz züchtig geblieben, hatte seine Hand lediglich über die weiche Haut an Brust und Rücken gleiten lassen und hatte darauf geachtet, um erfahrungsgemäß besonders empfindliche Stellen, wie zum Beispiel die Brustwarzen, einen großen Bogen zu machen. Er wollte seinen kleinen Engel ja nicht erschrecken.

Und kaum hatte Yugi entdeckt, dass Streicheln nicht weh, sondern ihm im Gegenteil gut tat, hatte er es zu jeder Zeit widerstandslos zugelassen, hatte einige Male sogar errötend und in seiner schüchternen Art danach gefragt.

Yami indes hatte es jedoch nicht geschafft, die Zeit anzuhalten. Und so rückte das Ende der Ferien unaufhaltsam und mit grausamer Endgültigkeit näher. Und er hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft, Yugi zu erklären, dass er nicht für immer hier bleiben konnte, sondern bald nach Hause fahren musste. Die Zeit hier war für Yamis Dafürhalten einfach viel zu schnell vergangen. Er hatte noch zwei Tage, die er mit seinem Engel verbringen konnte, und am dritten würde er abreisen. Zurück nach Hause, wo seine Probleme wie ein großer, feuerspeiender Drache auf ihn lauerten. Er wollte die Geborgenheit diese Hauses nicht verlassen. 

Aber weil er es musste, war es nur fair, Yugi davon zu unterrichten, damit er sich darauf einstellen konnte. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Yami eines Tages einfach verschwunden war. Yugi würde denken, er habe ihn verlassen und damit verraten. Und das war das Letzte, dass Yami wollte. Also würde er wohl den Sprung ins kalte Wasser wagen müssen.

Yugi hatte schon den ganzen Tag über gemerkt, dass mit Yami etwas nicht stimmte. Der Ältere wirkte bedrückt und seine Verhalten hatte sich kaum merklich verändert. Die Art, wie er den Kleineren umarmte, wie er zärtlich über seine Arme streichelte, wie er ihn küsste, trug einen Hauch Verzweiflung in sich, als würde er Abschied nehmen und Yugi fand das sehr beunruhigend. Er lehnte gemütlich an dem Körper des Größeren und sie hatten sich wieder einmal gemeinsam das Puzzle vorgenommen, als er schließlich den Mut fand, nachzufragen. „Yami? Was ist los?"

Der Angesprochene schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. „Was? Ach so, nichts. Nichts ist los. Warum?"

Yugi versteifte sich etwas. Er spürte, dass Yami ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagte und das tat ihm weh. „Du lügst", stellte er schlicht fest und erntete einen Seufzer von dem anderen.

„Du hast recht. Aber mir fällt es so schwer, es dir zu sagen."

Yugi setzte sich alarmiert auf. „Was sagen?"

„Du erinnerst dich doch daran, dass ich die gesagt habe, meine Eltern hätte mich für die Weihnachtsferien hierher abgeschoben." Der Kleinere nickte und Yami atmete tief durch. „Die Ferien neigen sich ihrem Ende zu."

Einen Moment begriff Yugi nicht, doch dann wurde ihm die Bedeutung dieser Worte klar. Yami blieb nicht. Er fuhr wieder nach Hause. Er würde ihn hier zurücklassen. „Wann?", fragte er mit tonloser Stimme und kämpfte gegen die Tränen. „Wann fährst du?" Es war eigentlich klar gewesen. Irgendetwas musste passieren, um ihr Glück zu zerstören. Es war einfach zu perfekt gewesen. – Und ich zu naiv – dachte Yugi bitter.

„In drei Tagen."

„_Was_?! Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?" Yugi war erschüttert. Mit so einer schnellen Trennung hatte er nicht gerechnet. Nur noch drei Tage? „Und wann hättest du es mir gesagt, wenn ich nicht gefragt hätte?" Bitterkeit schlich sich in seine Stimme. „Wärst du einfach gefahren, ohne mir Bescheid zu geben?" Ruckartig erhob Yugi sich. Oh, er war so enttäuscht. 

„Nein, warte Yugi, ich...."

Die Tränen ließen sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Abrupt wandte sich Yugi ab und verschwand. Er wollte Yamis Ausreden nicht hören und er wollte nicht, dass der Ältere ihn schon wieder weinen sah.

Am Boden zerstört sah Yami ihm nach. Er hatte geahnt, dass es so enden würde. „Ach Yugi. Hörst du mir noch zu? Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich noch hören kannst, aber ich werde trotzdem versuchen, dir mein Verhalten zu erklären. Ich liebe dich und daran wird sich nichts ändern. Denkst du vielleicht, ich sehe dem Tag meiner Abreise voller Vorfreude entgegen? Bei Gott, es zerreißt mir fast das Herz, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich dich verlassen muss. Und ich weiß, dass dich der Gedanke verletzt, dass du bald wieder alleine bist. Genau deshalb habe ich so lange nichts gesagt. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Na ja.... viel gebracht hat mein Zögern ja nicht, nicht wahr?" Er lachte kurz und bitter auf. 

„Ich will ja nicht für immer fortgehen, Yugi. Wir haben noch mehr Ferien und vielleicht könnte ich an den Wochenende herkommen.... Vielleicht kann ich meine Eltern auch überreden, dass sie mich hier wohnen und zur Schule gehen lassen. Himmel, Hikari, ich will dich nicht verlieren und eigentlich weißt du sehr genau, dass es nicht meine Absicht war, dir weh zu tun. Ich..... oh Yugi....." Seine Hand klammerte sich um ein Teil des Puzzles und schleuderte es gegen den Schreibtisch, um der Wut über seine Hilflosigkeit und um seiner Traurigkeit Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Betrübt brütete Yami über seinem Aufsatz. Seit Yugi fortgegangen war, fehlte ihm die rechte Lust, irgendetwas zu tun. Sogar Celeste hatte ihn nicht aufheitern können. Der Siebzehnjährige hatte sich seit vorgestern in seinem Zimmer verbarrikadiert. Schnell und ohne rechte Konzentration kritzelte er ein paar abschließende Sätze unter seine wahrscheinlich ohnehin miserable Hausaufgabe und ließ dann den Kopf auf die auf dem Schreibtisch verschränkten Arme sinken.

Morgen würde er fahren. Und er hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit, sich von seinem geliebten Engel zu verabschieden. Sie würden sich also im Streit trennen und einander vermutlich nie wieder sehen. Allein der Gedanke daran, schmerzte Yami so sehr, dass er ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken spielte, sich aus dem Fenster zu stürzen, sobald er wieder zu Hause war.

Denn was erwartete ihn dort schon? Kälte und Ignoranz. Eltern, die ihn entweder verabscheuten oder die ihm sagten, er habe sie komplett enttäuscht. Die sich fragten, ob sie das Kind, das sie nun groß gezogen hatten, nicht vielleicht doch lieber hätten abtreiben sollen.

Alles, wonach er sich sehnte, war hier. Hier bekam er Wärme, Geborgenheit und er wurde akzeptiert. Hier war sein Herz zu Hause, denn hier lebte seine Liebe. Er wollte seinen Yugi jeden Tag sehen können, mit ihm lachen, ihn küssen und streicheln. Er hasste sich dafür, den Kleineren verletzt zu haben. 

Er hatte immer gewusst, dass der andere zerbrechlich wie Glas war und dass man ihn mit äußerster Behutsamkeit behandeln musste. Warum hatte er sich also aufgeführt, wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen? Wenn man eine filigrane Vase zum Boden stieß, war es klar, dass sie zerbrach. Warum hatte er also nicht so viel Verstand besessen, um Yugis Sturz so gut er konnte abzufedern?

Er drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl, verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und starrte gedankenverloren Löcher in die Luft. Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung spürte er ein Gewicht auf seinem Schoß und bevor er reagieren konnte, hatten sich zwei vertraute, weiche Lippen auf seine gepresst.

Er keuchte überrascht auf und schwankte einen Moment, ob er Yugi von sich fortdrücken sollte und ihn fragen, was los sei, oder ob er den Kuss einfach erwidern sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich, beides zu tun- aber in der angemessenen Reihenfolge. Seine Hand legte sich in Yugis Nacken, um den Kleineren näher zu sich heran zu ziehen, während seine Zunge um Einlass bat, und sofort empfangen wurde.

Yami war verblüfft von der Intensität des Kusses. Sein Engel hatte sich noch nie so fordernd, ja beinahe aggressiv, gezeigt. Die Hände des Kleineren wanderten unter seinen Pullover, streichelten über seinen Bauch und wanderten dann weiter hinauf. Als sie zufällig seine empfindlichen Brustwarzen streiften, keuchte Yami auf und brach den Kuss ab. Er holte Yugis Hände unter seinem Pullover hervor und streichelte sanft über den Handrücken. „Langsam, Hikari", sagte er etwas atemlos. „Was ist denn los?"

„Ich möchte mit dir schlafen."

Einen Moment starrte Yami den Kleineren sprachlos vor Verblüffung an. Doch weder seine Stimme, noch der Ausdruck in den violetten Augen ließen an seiner Entschlossenheit zweifeln. „Yugi.... ich gehe doch nicht für immer fort. Du musst dich zu nichts zwingen, zu dem du noch nicht bereit...."

Der Jüngere brachte ihn mit einen kurzen Kuss zum Schweigen. „Ich habe gehört, was du vorgestern noch gesagt hast, nachdem ich verschwunden bin. Wenn du sagtest, du kommst wieder, dann kommst du auch wieder. Darum geht es nicht." Er schwieg einen Moment und in seinen Augen leuchtete seine Unsicherheit, ob Yami ihn verstehen würde. „Ich habe viel nachgedacht in den letzten zwei Tagen. Es ist so, dass ich mit deiner Hilfe endlich beginnen konnte, meine Vergangenheit zu verarbeiten und den Schmerz zu lindern, weil ich alte Erfahrungen, mit neuen, besseren, überdecken kann. Ich... ich möchte nicht auf halbem Wege stehen bleiben und mit der schlimmsten Erinnerung von allen weiterleben."

Verständnis glomm in Yamis Augen auf und er drückte einen sanften Kuss auf Yugis Hals. „Ich verstehe." Ja, er verstand, aber er war immer noch der Meinung, dass sich Yugi zu viel auf einmal zumutete und den Brocken, den er sich gerade vorgenommen hatte, vielleicht nicht schlucken konnte. Aber es gab ja auch noch andere Wege, als die körperliche Vereinigung, um in den Himmel zu finden.

Er zog Yugi sein Oberteil aus und ließ zu, dass der Kleinere dasselbe mit seinem Pullover machte, bevor er sich herhob und seinen Engel zum Bett hinüber trug. Als er sie beide darauf fallen ließ, achtete er darauf, dass er nur halb auf Yugi zum Liegen kam. Er wollte dem Jüngeren die Gelegenheit geben, sich an einen halbnackten Körper so dicht neben seinem eigenen nur noch zur Hälfte bekleideten zu gewöhnen, ohne sich erdrückt zu fühlen.

Yami nahm die verheißungsvollen Lippen wieder in Besitz und dieses Mal musste er nicht erst um Einlass bitten. Yugis Lippen teilten sich von ganz alleine und die Zunge des Kleineren kam seiner bereits erwartungsvoll entgegen. Freudig erschaudernd nahm Yami das Angebot zum Tanz an und dieses Mal war der Kuss wesentlich zärtlicher. Als Yugis Hände gegen seinen Brustkorb drückten, löste sich Yami schließlich widerwillig einige Millimeter von ihm und beide schnappten nach Luft.

Der Größere gönnte sich aber keine Verschnaufpause. Beinahe augenblicklich wandte er sich Yugis Ohr zu, drückte kleine Küsse auf die Ohrmuschel und für die Konturen mit der Zungenspitze nach. Die Atmung des Kleineren wurde schwerer und zarte Hände streichelten Yamis Rücken. Zufrieden lehnte sich dieser in die Berührungen und knabberte zärtlich am Ohrläppchen des anderen. Yugi entwischte ein lautes Keuchen und Yami grinste still in sich hinein. So, so. Das Ohr gehörte also zu seinen erogenen Zonen... Im Geist machte sich Yami dazu eine Notiz.

Dann ließ er von dem Ohr ab und wandte sich stattdessen dem Hals seines Engels zu. Er zwickte ihn sanft mit den Zähnen, bevor er entschuldigend darüber leckte und anschließend kleine Küsschen verteilte. Yugis Hände krallten sich an seine Schultern, während der Kleinere ein Stöhnen zurückbiss.

Yami küsste ihn, um die Zähne von seiner Unterlippen zu lösen und flüsterte dann: „Nein, halte dich nicht zurück. Ich möchte hören, was dir gefällt." Yugi nickte und Yami wandte sich wieder seinem Hals zu. Küsse und neckte ihn liebevoll mit den Zähnen und dieses Mal entlockte er seinem kleineren Partner ein leises Stöhnen. Nicht, dass der Beweis seiner Erregung sich nicht schon überdeutlich an den Stoff seiner Hose drücken würde. Yami warf einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln auf die offensichtliche Beule in Yugis Hose und entschloss, sich damit später zu beschäftigen- auch wenn sein eigene Hose bereits bedenklich eng wurde.

Stattdessen biss er seinen Engel noch einmal spielerisch an der sensiblen Stelle, an der Hals und Schulter ineinander übergingen und wandte sich dann mit seinen Lippen der Brust des Jüngeren zu. Yugi bog sich ihm verlangend entgegen und Yami spürte wie eine Welle der Erregung direkt in seine Lenden schoss. Er stöhne leise auf und ließ seine Hände an Yugis Seiten entlang streicheln.

„Yami... die Hose... uhnnn.... zu eng....", brachte Yugi stockend hervor und klammerte sich an den Größeren. Er verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis sich an etwas- oder besser noch: an jemandem- zu reiben, aber Yami lag leider mehr neben ihm als auf ihm. Ein Keuchen verriet ihm, dass es Yami genauso ging und plötzlich waren flinke Finger mit dem Knopf seiner Hose beschäftigt. Kurz darauf flog das unnütze Kleidungsstück unbeachtet vom Bett.

Yami sog scharf die Luft ein, als er entdeckte, dass sein Engel nichts darunter trug und sich ihm nun in seiner ganzen nackten Perfektion darbot. Seine Blick wanderte über den schlanken Körper des Anderen, jeden Millimeter bewundernd abtastend, und blieb schließlich an der offensichtlichen Erregung des Jüngeren hängen. Yami schluckte schwer und fühlte plötzlich, dass Yugi ihn beobachtete. Mit einem Lächeln lehnte er sich hinauf und hauchte ihm ins Ohr: „Du bist wunderschön, Hikari." Der Angesprochene errötete und lächelte scheu.

Doch bevor Yami ihn wieder liebkosen konnte, spürte er, dass Yugi an seiner Hose nestelte. „... nicht fair... du bist immer noch halb bekleidet....", keuchte er und Yami musste ihm schließlich zustimmen, als die Botschaft endlich von seinem Gehirn verarbeitet worden war. Der Anblick seines Engels hatte ihn wohl etwas betäubt. Rasch teilte seine Hose das Schicksal von Yugis und Yamis Boxershorts folgte ihr auf dem Fuße.

Und jetzt konnte Yami der Versuchung nicht mehr widerstehen. Vorsichtig ließ er sich auf Yugi sinken, der so willig unter ihm ausgestreckt lag, und schmiegte sich in seiner ganzen Länge an sich. Beide stöhnten laut auf, als Lust ihre Nervensysteme überflutete und für einige Sekunden keine anderen Informationen zuließ, als das unglaubliche Gefühl, ihrer nackten Haut.

Yamis Gewicht war ungewohnt für Yugi, aber gleichzeitig verursachte es ein angenehmes Kribbeln, das sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Als er sich in dem Versuch, Yami noch näher zu kommen, gegen den Körper des anderen hob, fühlte er seine Erektion gegen ihr Gegenstück an dem Körper des Älteren reiben und beiden entkam wieder ein Stöhnen. Yamis Hände krallten sich in einem Versuch, seine Selbstbeherrschung zu wahren, in das Laken.

Einen Moment drohten dunkle Erinnerungen des Kleineren zu überwältigen, aber gleichzeitig war da noch dieses Gefühl, das ein wahres Feuerwerk hinter seinen Augenlidern explodieren ließ. Probeweise hob er noch einmal seine Hüfte und wieder schoss eine Welle der Lust durch seinen Köper und vertrieb so alle schlechten Erfahrungen, die sich wieder in den Vordergrund drängeln wollten. Genaugenommen gab es in diesem Moment nichts Wichtigeres für Yugi als dieses Gefühl.

Yami riss die Augen auf, als sein Engel begann, sich hemmungslos an ihm zu reiben und um ein Haar hätte er zugelassen, dass Yugi sie beide über die Schwelle brachte. Mit einer gewaltigen Willensanstrengung riss er sich im letzten Moment von ihm los und blieb schwer atmend über ihm knien. Sein Körper schmerzte und sehnte sich nach der Erlösung, die er ihm soeben verwehrt hatte. Yugi wimmerte enttäuscht. Yami lehnte sich vor, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Dieses Mal war die Zärtlichkeit jedoch beinahe komplett durch Verlangen und das verzweifelte Bedürfnis nach Befriedigung ersetzt.

Yami riss sich keuchend los und rutschte an Yugi herab, bis er zwischen dessen angewinkelten Beinen saß. Lustverhangene, violette Augen blickten ihn fragend an und der Ältere senkte den Kopf, um die Innenseiten von Yugis Oberschenkeln zu küssen. Die Augen des Kleineren fielen zu und seine Beine öffneten sich ein winziges Stück weiter, um Yami mehr Spielraum zu gewähren. 

Und als sich der Ältere den Weg zu seinem Ziel geküsst und geleckt hatte, zögerte er keine Sekunde. Vorsichtig nahm er die Flüssigkeit an der Spitze von Yugis Glied mit der Zunge auf und erschauderte, als er seinen Engel das erste Mal auf diese Art schmeckte.

Der Kleinere riss die Augen auf. „Yami! Ahh... was... nhhnn… was machst du da?"

„Lehn' dich zurück und entspann dich, Hikari. Ich werde dir ein Stück vom Himmel zeigen." Damit senkte er den Kopf und begann kleine Küsse über die Erregung des Jüngeren zu verteilen, angefangen bei der empfindlichen Eichel bis hinunter zum Ansatz. Ein lautes Aufstöhnen belohnte ihn und so sehr er dieses Geräusch auch liebte, der Ältere entschied sich, Yugi nicht weiter zu quälen, sondern ihm schnell Erlösung zu verschaffen.

Er fuhr mit der Zunge die gesamte Länge wieder hinauf, leckte noch einmal kurz über die Eichel, bevor er die Spitze der Erregung seines Engels in den Mund nahm und daran saugte. Yugi riss die Augen wieder auf, als eine Welle von Gefühlen über ihm zusammenschlug und ihn mit sich fortriss. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei hob er seinen Unterleib der verlockende, warmen Höhle entgegen und Yamis Hände wanderten von seinen Oberschenkeln nach oben, um seine schmale Hüfte auf ihrem Platz zu halten. 

Nach und nach nahm Yami immer mehr von dem Jüngeren in sich auf, genoss seinen Geschmack und spürte, wie sein Engel sich immer mehr unter seinen Händen wand und immer verbissener gegen die Hände ankämpfte, die ihn daran hinderten, sich zu bewegen. Seine Atmung war flach und er schien von seinem Verlangen soweit fortgetragen worden zu sein, dass er nicht mehr viel mehr konnte, als laut zu stöhnen.

„OhhH, Yami... ich.. ahhnnhnn.... ich kann nicht mehr....." 

Der Größere spürte, dass das Verlangen mit jedem Herzschlag auch durch seinen Körper pulsierte, aber er zwang seine eigenen Bedürfnisse in den Hintergrund. Er nahm die Erektion des Jüngeren vollständig auf, verstärkte seine Bemühungen und saugte stärker. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis Yugi sich aufbäumte und mit einem Aufschrei in seinem Mund kam. Durstig schluckte Yami die weiße Essenz und sorgte dafür, dass nicht ein einziger, wertvoller Tropfen verloren ging.

Während er sich über die Lippen leckte, sah er zu seinem Engel auf, der erschöpft unter ihm ausgestreckt lag und langsam wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit fand. Der Siebzehnjährige lächelte. Er hatte erreicht, was er wollte. Yugi hatte seine ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen gemacht, die nicht mit Schmerz verbunden waren. Er selbst würde jetzt zwar eine kalte Dusche brauchen, aber das war zweitrangig.

Große violette Augen öffneten sich langsam und Yugi lächelte ihn an. Dieses Lächeln war es mehr als wert, dass er unbefriedigt geblieben war, entschied der Größere und lächelte zurück. Das verging ihm jedoch augenblicklich, als er schlanke Finger in seinem Intimbereich spürte, die ihn ausdrücklich darauf aufmerksam machten, dass er immer noch stahlhart war. Unwillkürlich schloss Yami seine rubinroten Augen und drückte sich den streichelnden Fingern entgegen, die sich jedoch schnell wieder zurückzogen.

„Nimm mich, Yami...", flüsterte der Kleinere und der Angesprochenen atmete tief durch, um sich wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Ich erwarte keine Gegenleistung, Hikari. Es ist okay", erklärte er sanft, kniete sich über ihn, ein Arm und ein Bein auf jeder Seite des kleineren Körpers, und strich Yugi über die Wange.

Der Jüngere lehnte sich in die zärtliche Berührung, unterbrach jedoch nicht ihren Blickkontakt. „Du hast mir so viel gegeben, Yami, ich möchte dir dafür etwas zurückgeben. Aber das ist es nicht alleine. Er... er hat mich beschmutzt und ich kann mich erst wieder sauber und rein fühlen, wenn du.... wenn du in mir....", er brach ab und um seiner Bitte Nachdruck zu verleihen, drehte er sich auf den Bauch, stützte sich auf seine Unterarme und hob sich Yami soweit entgegen, dass er dessen Erektion an seinem Eingang fühlte. „Bitte", wisperte er und schloss die Augen. Halb aus Furcht vor dem Kommenden, halb in freudiger Erwartung.

Yami presste seine Augen zusammen, als er aufstöhnte und verzweifelt um seine Selbstbeherrschung rang. Er zitterte vor Begierde. Sein Körper schrie danach, dieses bereitwillige Angebot anzunehmen und er bräuchte nicht viel mehr tun, als die Hüfte ein Stück nach vorne zu bewegen, um in dem anderen Körper Erlösung zu finden.....

Letztendlich war es wohl die ängstliche Anspannung von Yugi, die ihm den vorläufigen Sieg über seine Triebe einbrachte. Sanft drückte er den kleineren Körper wieder zurück auf das Bett und sah mit Erschrecken, dass sich die klaren Augen des Anderen mit Tränen füllten.

„Willst du mich nicht?", fragte Yugi leise und klang eindeutig verletzt. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. 

Yami lehnte sich vor, um erneut das Ohr des Jüngeren zu liebkosen, der daraufhin leise aufkeuchte. „Doch", antwortete Yami mit rauer Stimme. „Aber doch nicht so unvorbereitet, Hikari."

Yugi riss die Augen auf. „Was meinst du?"

„Entspann dich und lass mich machen. Nur eines noch: Du kannst zu jeder Zeit Nein sagen. Ich werde aufhören..." Damit wandte er sich Yugis Nacken zu und dessen Nicken blieb unbeendet, als ihm ein erneutes Keuchen entfuhr. Yami küsste die weiche Haut, spürte den Körper unter sich erschaudern und sah die leichte Gänsehaut. Zufrieden zwickte er die empfindliche Stelle und Yugi lehnte den Kopf mit einem leisen Stöhnen weiter nach vorne, um Yami mehr Raum für seine Zärtlichkeiten zu geben. 

Nachdem der Kleinere begann, sich erneut unter ihm zu winden, ließ der Siebzehnjährige endlich von Yugis Nacken ab und wandte sich stattdessen dem Rücken zu. Streichelte über die Muskeln und hinterließ mit seiner Zunge brennende Spuren. Die Atmung seines Engels ging schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder schwer und Yami rutschte ein Stück weiter hinab, um mit seinen Lippen die festen Rundungen von Yugis Po zu liebkosen. Der Jüngere drückte sich ihm mit einem Aufstöhnen entgegen und Yami wusste, er hatte seine Sache gut gemacht.

Behutsam drehte er seinen Engel wieder auf den Rücken, ließ sich auf ihn sinken und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Der Kuss wurde mit derselben Intensität erwidert und Yugi drängte sich gegen den Anderen. Seine Erregung rieb gegen Yamis und der Größere stöhnte ihm in den Mund. Yugi antwortete auf dieselbe Art, bevor er an den Lippen des Älteren wisperte: „Was ist los, Yami? Willst du mich nicht endlich nehmen?"

Allein der Gedanke daran genügte, um Yami erneut ein Stöhnen zu entlocken und er schüttelte den Kopf, weil er seiner Stimme nicht mehr traute. Er stand auf, ging zu seinem Schrank und kam nach kurzem Kramen mit einer kleinen Flasche Babyöl in der Hand zurück. Yugi indes hatte ausreichend Gelegenheit seinen Liebhaber ihn spe zu begutachten. Zuerst den muskulösen Rücken und den festen, runden Hintern, dann die wohlproportionierte Brust und den flachen Bauch. Sein Blick blieb schließlich an einem auffälligen Punkt zwischen Yamis Beinen hängen, der Yugis Aufmerksamkeit geradezu zwangsläufig auf sich zog und nachdem der Jüngere bemerkt hatte, dass er starrte, wandte er sich verlegen ab, um die Flasche in Yamis Hand zu neugierig begutachten, die just in diesem Augenblick auf dem Nachttisch abgestellt wurde.

Bevor Yugi sich aber näher damit beschäftigen konnte, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von Yami bereits wieder auf wichtigere Dinge gelenkt, denn kaum hatte sich der Größere wieder zu ihm auf das Bett gekniet, wandte er sich dem zuvor vernachlässigtem Oberkörper seines Engels zu.

Als Yugi Yamis feuchte Zunge wieder über seine Haut gleiten fühlte, wurde er augenblicklich an das brennende Verlangen ins einem Inneren erinnert und er stöhnte auf. Seine Hände schlichen sich wieder zu Yami Rücken, um die weiche Haut dort zu streicheln und wieder lehnte sich Yami in die Berührung, während sein Mund den Brustwarzen seines ahnungslosen Engels immer näher kam. Yugi zog den Größeren wieder auf sich und presste sich seinem Bedürfnis nach mehr Körperkontakt folgend an ihn.

Yamis Hände neben ihm auf den Laken verkrampften sich und mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung umschloss er Yugis Brustwarzen mit seinen Lippen, liebkoste sie mit seiner Zunge und biss immer wieder sanft hinein. Yugi bog sich ihm mit einem lauten Stöhnen entgegen und seine Hände wanderten zum Brustkorb des Größeren, um die bereits aufgerichteten Nippel in einer beinahe beiläufigen und unbewussten Geste zu necken.

Nun stöhnte auch Yami laut auf und ließ unvermittelt von dem Körper des Kleineren ab. „Oh Gott, Yugi..... nnnNNhhh… ich kann nicht länger warten…." Das verzweifelte Verlangen in Yamis vor Lust verdunkelten Augen ließ Yugi erschaudern und er zog Yamis Kopf zu sich heran. Sein heißer Atem kitzelte das Ohr des Älteren, als er hauchte: „Dann nimm mich, Yami. Ich bin schon lange bereit."

Der Größere nickte und griff nach dem Babyöl. Er verteilte etwas auf seinen Fingern und nahm nun die andere Brustwarze in Angriff, als er einen Finger vorsichtig in den kleineren Körper einführte. Sein Engel schien ihn kaum zu bemerken, weil er sich mehr auf die Dinge konzentrierte, die Yamis Mund mit ihm anstellte. Ermutigt führte Yami den zweiten Finger ein und bewegte die beiden scherenartig, um den engen Muskelring zu dehnen. Dabei behielt er das Gesicht des Jüngeren im Auge, doch obwohl es ihm etwas unangenehm zu sein schien, zeigte er keine Anzeichen von Schmerz.

Nachdem er Yugis Bauch mit Küssen bedeckt hatte, zog er seine Finger langsam aus ihm zurück. Er griff erneut nach dem Babyöl, war dieses Mal etwas großzügiger mit der Menge und verteilte es dann auf seiner schmerzhaft harten Erregung. Yugi beobachtete aus halbgeschlossenen, lustverhangenen Augen wie Yamis Hand an dessen Erektion auf und ab glitt und sich nur widerwillig von ihr löste. Der Jüngere wimmerte leise, als er merkte, dass bei diesem Anblick eine erneute Hitzewelle sowohl in sein Gesicht als auch in seine Lenden schoss.

Yami blieb einen Moment unbeweglich sitzen, um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen, lehnte sich dann schließlich vor, hob die Hüfte seines Engels etwas an und positionierte sich an dessen Eingang. „Es wird am Anfang weh tun, Hikari, aber ich verspreche dir, dass es besser wird", sagte er leise und Yugi nickte. Dann begann er langsam und vorsichtig, mit aller Beherrschung, die er aufbringen konnte, in den kleineren Körper einzudringen.

Yugi zuckte zusammen und Tränen sprangen ihm in die Augen als der Schmerz heiß durch seinen Körper pulsierte. Es war nicht so schlimm wie bei seinem Bruder, aber immer noch schmerzhafter, als er erwartet hatte. Yami biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe, als das Gefühl der Enge um ihn herum drohte, ihn zu überwältigen. Nach der vollständigen Vereinigung hielt er inne.

Dem Gesicht seines Engels konnte er entnehmen, dass es für ihn wesentlich unangenehmer war. Kein Wunder, so wie Yugi sich verkrampfte.... Yami lehnte sich vor, um die leicht geschwollenen Lippen des Kleineren ein weiteres Mal in Besitz zu nehmen. Kurz zuvor flüsterte er heiser: „Du musst dich entspannen, Yugi. Vertrau mir."

Und während sein Zunge, die des Jüngeren zu einem erneuten Tanz aufforderte, wanderte seine Hand zwischen Yugis Beine, um seine Erektion zu streicheln. Unwillkürlich hob dieser sich der Berührung entgegen und Yamis andere Hand, die Yugis Hüfte stützte, verstärkte ihren Druck unwillkürlich, als er sich zwang, noch ein wenig länger still zu halten, bis sich sein Engel an ihn gewöhnt hatte.

Und tatsächlich entspannten sich die Muskeln rasch um ihn herum und in den Augen des Jüngeren waren bald keine Anzeichen von Schmerz mehr zu lesen. Vorsichtig begann Yami, sich langsam zu bewegen und ein Gefühl puren Glücks durchströmte ihn, als Yugi ihm entgegenkam. Er legte etwas mehr Kraft in seine Stöße, beschleunigte sein Tempo- und plötzlich warf sein Engel den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie auf. Nun gab es auch für Yami kein Halten mehr und er ließ alle Schranken fallen. 

Yugi war schwindelig von all den Gefühlen, die auf ihn einstürmten. Er liebte es, zu spüren, wie Yami sich in ihm rieb und immer wieder diesen Punkt in ihm traf, der ihn kleine Sterne sehen ließ. Unbewusst schlangen sich seine Beine um die Hüfte des Größeren und versuchten, Yami noch tiefer in ihn zu ziehen. Als Antwort stieß Yami noch härter in ihn und Yugi hob sich ihm genauso heftig entgegen. Die Geräusche, die sich von sich gaben, konnten keiner der beiden, mitgerissen von ihrer Leidenschaft, noch identifizieren. Sie lagen irgendwo zwischen Stöhnen und Schreien.

Als Yamis Hand nun wieder nach seiner Erektion griff und sie in festen Zügen streichelte, war Yugis Grenze erreicht. Er bog den Rücken mit einem lauten Stöhnen durch und explodierte förmlich mit Yamis Namen auf den Lippen. Als dieser spürte, wie sich die Muskeln um ihn herum rhythmisch zusammenzogen, ließ er das letzte bisschen Selbstbeherrschung fallen, stöhnte Yugis Namen und kam hart in dem kleineren Körper, bevor er über seinem Engel zusammenbrach.

Lange Zeit war nichts zu hören, außer ihren schweren Atemzügen, die langsam ruhiger wurden, und als der letzte Nachhall ihres Liebesspiels verklungen war und sie nach ihrem Orgasmus nach und nach in die Realität zurückfanden, zog sich Yami vorsichtig  aus Yugi zurück und ließ sich zur Seite rutschen. Sein Engel nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich erschöpft an ihn zu schmiegen und der Größere lächelte matt und legte den Arm um ihn.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man so hart sein kann, ohne zu kommen...", [1] murmelte er schläfrig und Yugi hob den Kopf: „Was?!"

Yami, bereits halb eingeschlafen, schreckte hoch und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. „Nichts, Hikari", grinste er verlegen. „Ich habe nur laut gedacht."

„Ich werde mit dir kommen, Yami", sagte Yugi leise, als er seinen Kopf wieder an der Schulter des Größeren bettete.

„Wie?", fragte Yami etwas irritiert.

„Wenn du morgen fährst, werde ich mit dir kommen. Ich möchte nicht hier bleiben. Ich möchte bei dir bleiben." Yugi schaute erneut auf und Yami hatte den Eindruck, als fürchte sein kleiner Engel Zurückweisung.

Zärtlich strich er ihm durchs Haar. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich begleiten würdest. Aber Yugi, ich hatte bisher immer den Eindruck, dass du an dieses Haus gebunden bist und es nicht verlassen kannst. Woher kommt dieser plötzliche Wandel?"

Yugi begann Yamis Bauch in kleinen Kreisen zu streicheln. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe bis vor wenigen Stunden auch noch gedacht, ich müsse auf ewig hier blieben, aber jetzt.... Ich glaube, es hängt damit zusammen, dass mir mein Herzenswunsch erfüllt wurde. Jetzt, wo ich dich habe, kann ich gehen, wohin ich will."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte der Ältere verblüfft und Yugi blinzelte und runzelte die Stirn. „So merkwürdig es sich anhört, aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, woher diese plötzliche Erkenntnis kommt."

Yami war lange Zeit still, bevor er leise erwiderte. „Vielleicht stellen sich die Menschen Gott zu sehr als physische Erscheinung vor. Möglicherweise ist Gott diese kleine Stimme in uns, die uns sagt, was richtig und was falsch ist. Die uns zu so plötzlichen Erkenntnissen verhilft. Das würde erklären, warum du nach deinem Tod nicht auf Gott getroffen bist. Wie willst du etwas sehen, dass du in dir trägst?"

Yugi ließ sich diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen, bevor er antwortete. „Ja, vielleicht hast du recht. Diese Möglichkeit ist genauso wahrscheinlich, wie die, dass Gott lediglich als Vorstellung in unseren Köpfen existiert. Aber Yami? Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden. Ich bin viel zu müde, um nachzudenken." Und um seine Aussage noch einmal zu unterstreichen, gähnte er demonstrativ, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, die Hand vor den Mund zu halten.

„Dann schlaf, Hikari. Und träum was Süßes."

Nach einem Moment der Stille meldet sich Yugi noch einmal. „Yami?"

„Ja?"

Ein kleines Grinsen auf dem engelsgleichen Gesicht des Jüngeren. „Mit dir zu schlafen ist der Wahnsinn."

Yami spürte, wie sich ein breites, zufriedenes Grinsen auf seinem eigenen Gesicht ausbreitete und küsste Yugis Stirn, bevor er sich entspannt zurücklehnte und sich vertrauensvoll in Morpheus Arme begab.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld", schimpfte Yami, halb im Ernst, halb im Spaß, als er durch das Zimmer hastete, um seinen Sachen in aller Eile zusammenzupacken.

Yugi saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Himmelbett und blickte ihn fragend aus unschuldigen Augen an. „Meine??"

„Natürlich. Erst war ich so deprimiert, dass ich zu nichts Lust hatte, dann war ich zu beschäftigt zum Packen", er blinzelte seinem Engel zu, der doch tatsächlich rot wurde, „und nach unseren gestrigen... Aktivitäten war ich so erschöpft, dass ich heute Morgen glatt das Frühstück verschlafen habe und überhaupt ziemlich spät dran bin. Nun habe ich also weder meine Sachen gepackt, noch etwas zu Essen im Bauch, obwohl der Zug in einer halben Stunde fährt." Ungeduldig zerrte er an dem Reißverschluss seiner Reisetasche. Warum nur sträubten sich die Taschen jedes Mal auf der Rückreise, alles, was auf der Hinreise noch prima hineingepasst hatte, aufzunehmen? Als er den Kampf jedoch zu seiner Zufriedenheit bestritten und das widerspenstige Stück Stoff ordentlich verschlossen hatte, sah er zu Yugi auf.

Obwohl die Zeit knapp war, konnte Yami der Versuchung nicht widerstehen. Er krabbelte so Yugi aufs Bett, drückte ihn sanft nach hinten und als er halb über ihm lag, begann er, kleine, hauchzarte Küsse auf dem hübschen Gesicht des Kleineren zu verteilen, bis er schließlich bei dessen Mund angekommen war.

Yugi seufzte glücklich, als Yami ihn zärtlich küsste und drückte sich fest an ihn. Als sich der Größere wieder von ihm löste, bemerkte er zu seiner großen Zufriedenheit, dass Yugis strahlendes Lächeln auch seine einst so traurigen Augen erreicht hatte und er fühlte dieses merkwürdige Kribbeln im Bauch, das seinen ganzen Körper mit einer Welle puren Glücks überschwemmte. – Wie sehr habe ich mich danach gesehnt, wieder so zu lieben... –

Yugis Hand strich zärtlich durch sein Haar. „Vielleicht bin gestorben, um dich zu treffen...", murmelte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst, während seine Augen den Älteren liebevoll musterten.

Nachdem die Sekunden vorüber waren, in denen Yami glaubte, vor Glück zu explodieren, weil sein Engel seine Liebe und Zuneigung so offen zeigte, erwiderte er: „Das ist ein merkwürdiger Gedanke, Hikari."

Sanft rieb Yugi seine Wange an Yamis. „Ja, vielleicht." Und dann bot er Yami seine Lippen zu einem erneuten Kuss an.

Erst ein Ruf von unten trennte die beiden Liebenden wieder voneinander. „Wir sollten jetzt gehen", flüsterte der Ältere und drückte seinem Engel einen Kuss auf die Ohrmuschel, der Yugi ein leises Kichern entlockte, bevor sie sich beide hochrappelten. 

Yami zwang die zweite Tasche zum Gehorsam und dann schleppte er sie nach unten. Hatte er auch schon Bleigewichte dabei gehabt, als er angekommen war? In der Eingangshalle warteten auch schon seine verwandten auf ihn und Yami sprang schnell in seine Schuhe und warf sich die Jacke über, damit sie endlich los konnten und er am Ende nicht doch noch seinen Zug verpasste.

Sein Onkel half im, die Taschen zum Auto zu tragen und während der ganzen Fahrt zum Bahnhof machte es sich Yugi auf Yamis Schoß bequem- so bequem wie es auf einer Rückbank nun einmal ging. Und während Yami sich munter mit Celeste unterhielt, streichelte sein Daumen die ganze Zeit gedankenverloren Yugis Oberschenkel und niemand schien es zu bemerken.  

Während er sich am Zug von seinen Verwandten verabschiedete stand Yugi etwas abseits und wartete geduldig auf ihn. Yami musste zugeben, dass es ihm doch ziemlich schwer fiel, Abschied zu nehmen. In den Ferien hatte er die kleine Familie wirklich lieb gewonnen und andersherum schien es genauso zu sein. Sie vereinbarten, dass er spätestens in den Osterferien mal wieder vorbei kommen würde und fand die große, obligatorische Umarmung statt. 

Als er Celeste umarmte, nutzte Yami die Gelegenheit, um ihr mit einem verstohlenen Grinsen verschwörerisch zuzuflüstern. „Der Koch hatte recht. Es gibt wirklich einen Geist in eurem Haus. Ich habe ihn gesehen." 

Ihre großen blauen Augen wurden kugelrund. „Wirklich?", hauchte das Mädchen.

„Ja. Aber keine Angst, Celeste. Ich nehme ihn mit und dann ist euer Haus wieder geistfrei." Er stand auf und blinzelte dem verwirrten Mädchen noch einmal zu, bevor er ihn den Zug sprang. Nachdem der Zug losgerollt war und er seiner Tante, seinem Onkel und seiner kleinen Cousine so lange zugewunken hatte, bis sie nur noch kleine Punkte in der Ferne gewesen waren, ließ er sich auf seinen Sitz fallen und genoss die Ruhe in dem ansonsten leeren Sechser-Abteil.

Yugi rollte sich auf seinem Schoß zusammen und Yami fühlte sich rundum zufrieden. Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass sein Engel mit ihm kam, war die Aussicht, nach Hause zurückzukehren plötzlich gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Vielleicht würden sich seine Eltern ja wirklich von alleine beruhigen. Und wenn nicht- dann störte es ihn auch nicht. Er hatte die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden und das war alles, das zählte.

Owari

[1] Für alle, die gerade nach einer Leitung suchen, auf der sie stehen können (meine Beta-Leserin hat mir gesagt, dass ich mich an dieser Stelle nicht ganz eindeutig ausgedrückt habe): Yami meinte, dass er noch nie zuvor so erregt war, ohne zu kommen.

Man liest sich ^___^ *alle Leser knuddelt* (nicht das Kommi schreiben vergessen ^___^)

Eure Fellfie


End file.
